Retro The Shadow Games
by Demongirl123
Summary: AU: Yugi Moto solves the Millennium Puzzle & is consumed by the powers of darkness. Yugi and his Cyndaquil must protect his friends from others who harm them or trespass in his soul. Yugi must fend off a madman's family & more in this prequel to Contest Wars. Contains original Pokémon and OCs. Rated M for some language, violence, and sexual content. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Darkness Game

**A/N: Here is the prequel to my story ****'Contest Wars'** **which is also a Pokémon** **x Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. It will also be set in the same AU. Its storyline is based on the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime but the plot will be slightly altered as it features Pokémon. This will also be my first story to feature 1st person POV. Enjoy the first chapter! R&R (Read and Review)!**

**Key: (will only be featured in this chapter unless something is added)**

"normal": human speech

"_italic_": Pokémon/spirit speech

_italic_: humans/Pokémon/spirit thinking

**bold: **opening narration and author notes

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle of the Gods! Darkness Game!<strong>

* * *

><p>Our story begins in a deserted country with sand, hills, and small animals as far as the eye can see. <strong>There is a history of games interwoven with human lives starting in the Egyptian Empire 3000 years ago. Ancient games foretold the future of citizens and kings. <strong>

Two archeologists come across a small cavern. Standing in a nook, laid a golden box with an eye inscribed in the center. One of the men approached the box and reached out to grab it. However, he soon became faint and collapsed, dead. The second ran to his aid to see if he was still a part of the land of the living. **As games were played, fate was decided in magical ceremonies. If a heart was full of greed or if the game was lost, one would perish. These were called 'Shadow Games'.**

* * *

><p>Fast forward to about three millennia later to a high school in Las Vegas, Nevada; where a bell rings to begin lunch period.<p>

"It's lunchtime!" called a teenage boy from inside the school. "Let's play basketball!"

"We'll get the girls to play too." A second boy said.

In a classroom, sitting alone at his desk was a boy with black hair spiked up in the shape of a five-sided star. It's outlined with a long, pink streak and filtered with gold blond, jagged bangs. He played with a tiny barrel with a pirate's head sticking out of it.

"Hey Yugi, quit playing games by yourself and come play basketball for once," offered the boy with the orange ball by the doorway.

The boy known as Yugi unknowingly popped the pirate head out of the barrel. It landed on the floor beside a small blue echidna-like creature with a tan underbelly. This creature was part of a large group of monsters known as Pocket Monsters or Pokémon for short.

"Um, that's okay. My team would just lose." He replied shyly, looking down at his 'pet'.

"That's true too." The other student then left the room.

The tiny rodent jumped onto the desk with the pirate toy head in its mouth.

"Thanks, Cindy." Yugi thanked his little friend.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yugi's POV~<strong>

My name is Yugi Moto, I'm 14-years-old and am a young Pokémon Trainer from the Johto region. The mouse-like creature is Cindy, my Cyndaquil. She's my best friend and loves to play games with me.

"I wish I could play my kind of games with some of the other kids." I said, stroking Cindy's fur. "I always bring a lot in my backpack but," I smiled. "I know. I'll finish THAT today. The puzzle I carry around." I picked up my bag and pulled out a gold box with an eye in the center. "This is my greatest treasure, but you have to keep it a secret." I grinned at Cindy. "Here's a hint to the riddle: 'It's something you've seen, but haven't seen before.'"

I began to open the box, but it's soon snatched from my grasp. I looked up to see a guy with brown, pointy hair holding it.

"Heh, what are you talking to yourself about Yugi?" He said. "You win the prize for creepy."

Oh-no! Not Tristan Taylor. He is a student here at Las Vegas High School who enjoys picking on me.

"Give it back, Tristan!" I yelled, raising my arms up to retrieve the box from him, but he tossed it to another.

"Joey, catch!" The brunet's crony caught it.

The blond haired, brown eyed friend of his is Joey Wheeler. He really gives me the creeps too.

"Please, be careful!" I cried, running over to Joey.

"Sheesh! Only a girl would care about a box like this." Joey taunted. "Watching you makes me sick." He smirked. "It's time you learned how to be a real man."

"What?" I had no idea what he could be talking about.

"You heard me!" He snarled. "If you want this worthless box back, then gimme all ya got." He patted his chest.

"I hate violence!" I screamed.

"Ow!" he covered his ears. "You have no guts, but you do have a loud voice."

"Anyway, can you please give it back?" I pleaded with my tormentors.

"No way!" Tristan sneered.

"What's in here anyway?" I saw Joey open the box a crack.

"You can look, but please don't lose anything."

"How dumb," the blond slammed it shut, "here Tristan." He tossed it back to his friend, but not before another hand grabbed it.

Standing in the doorway now, was a girl with short cut brown hair and blue eyes.

"Gardner!" Tristan and Joey shouted.

Talk about timing, that's Téa Gardner. She's a very close friend of mines from Johto.

"If you think it's 'dumb', then give it back to Yugi." She deducted, standing next to me with the box in hand. "Also, you are dumb for bullying the weak."

"I wasn't bullying him, I was only teaching him how to be a-" Joey defended, but Téa interrupted him.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

Another girl with long pink hair and violet eyes entered the room after Téa yelled at the boys. She had a shocked look on her face.

"Lovely," Tristan looked at the newcomer.

"Sorry, I wasn't yelling at you Olivia." Téa apologized.

That's Olivia Love. She's really sweet and sensitive, kinda like me. I don't understand why, but she likes to hang out with Joey and Tristan.

"That's okay." The pink haired teen sighed.

Tristan then looked at Joey. "Maybe we should stop bothering him."

"Are you nuts?" Joey spat back. "Well you are Tristan Taylor, student president of the freshmen class who wants to fulfill his duties as a soldier of cleanliness."

"Yes, I also am an honor student." Tristan gloated, folding his arms.

Yup, Tristan is the president of our class. He is quite smart, but sometimes I think he acts rash to get on Joey's good side.

Olivia sighed again. "The cafeteria line is so long. I haven't had lunch yet."

"Um, well, I'll get you some from the store." Tristan suggested.

"No, I'm coming with you." Joey said. The three then left.

"Here you go." Téa handed me my box.

"Thanks, Téa." I smiled, brightly at her. "Wow! One word from you and they can't find the right words to say."

"Well, they left because of Olivia, but if they would have stood around…" she trailed off. "Anyways, you need to stand up for yourself Yugi." I lowered my head. I knew she was right. "All the guys here are like that. Do you have any idea why they ask us to play basketball with them?"

I shook my head, "no."

"All I can say is never play basketball in a skirt." She explained with an annoyed sigh. "Every time the girls go to make their shots, the guys would peak up their skirts."

I suddenly blushed at the thought of Téa playing basketball.

"Uh," I shook my head violently attempting to remove the dirty thought from my mind.

"By the way, Yugi, what IS this?" Téa pointed to the box. Cindy then jumped into her arms. "Oh, hello Cindy," she kissed her long nose and giggled.

I could feel another blush come across my face, but shook it off as I opened the box.

"Here it is, Téa." When I opened it, glittering pieces could be seen inside.

"Wow! They're so pretty!" She picked up two differently shaped fragments. "Are these pieces of something?"

I picked up two pieces as well. "It's a puzzle." I revealed. "My family runs a game store and years ago I found this on a back shelf covered in dust. My grandpa said I could have it." Something then slipped my lips. "It's his memento, so it's especially important."

"Your grandfather died?" Téa asked in shock. "That really does make it special."

I looked up at her as if the question never was asked. "They say this puzzle was found in an Egyptian ruins." I picked up the box.

"Cool, Egypt," Téa smiled at me as Cindy returned to the desk.

I pointed to the writing on the side of it. "These hieroglyphs probably say something like 'whoever solves me shall be granted one wish', kind of like the dragon balls." I then looked at Téa who was giving me a strange look. "Huh? Why are you looking at me with those eyes? I've only told you Téa."

"Oh no, it's nothing Yugi. I won't tell your secret."

"Thanks, but this puzzle is major hard. I've been working on it for eight years." I sighed.

"Don't give up. I know you can do it." Téa encouraged me.

I laughed. "I'll do my best."

"So what's your wish?" She asked.

"No way, it's a secret that is vacuum sealed for eternal storage." I laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>

"Crap, she makes me so mad." Joey complained, referring to Téa as he, Tristan, and Olivia walked through the corridors of the school.

"Who's a bully?" Tristan asked dumbfounded.

"That's you guys." Olivia chuckled.

The three bumped into a teenager who appeared to be an upper classman with black hair with spiky streaks to the side of his face and brown eyes. The three freshmen froze in place.

"What were you saying about bullying?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Nothing, keep out of this you-" Joey was about to insult the other teen, but Tristan covered his mouth.

"No, it's n-nothing." Tristan stuttered, holding his friend's jaw and nose down tightly.

"Picking on people is wrong." The raven haired teen said with a sneer.

"That's true." Olivia replied with a smile.

The other teen walked away, snickering.

Tristan released Joey. "You jerk, you could have killed me!" The blond barked.

"Joey that was Demetrius Trudge, he's the hall monitor and is one of the toughest students in school." Olivia told him, trying to calm her friend down.

"Man, life is so dull." Tristan sighed, kicking the wall.

Joey shook off Olivia's comment and walked over to Tristan. "I've got something interesting." He opened his folded hand to reveal a puzzle piece with an eye in the center.

"What's that?" both Olivia and Tristan asked.

"Something I snitched out of Yugi's treasure box. I just got a glimpse of it, but it looked like a puzzle." Joey said with a sinister grin. "So if he's missing this piece, he can't solve it."

"Good work, Joey," Tristan said with a return grin.

"Oh Joey, you've always been a hopeless fellow. Why don't you try to give wings to your heart's beauty?" Olivia said patting the blond teen's back.

"Huh?"

"She means lighten up." Tristan tried to translate. "I think."

"By the way, weren't you two going to get lunch?" Joey changed the subject.

"We have to go!" The duo ran down the hall.

Joey looked out a nearby window facing a canal. "I'll take this," he locked his arm behind his head, "and do this!" He swung his body forward, releasing the piece into the channel.

_Yugi is such a fool_. The blond thought as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>After school, that evening, Cindy was outside the building scouting the area as she waited for her master to emerge from his final class. She then spotted a black Doberman-like Pokémon with a skull styled helmet, paw bands, and back brace.<p>

"Cindy!" called Yugi from the school. The Cyndaquil scurried to him as the dog Pokémon opened its hazel eyes.

**~Yugi's POV~**

"Yugi Moto," a guy with black hair walked up to me. "I am Demetrius Trudge the hall monitor." The hound Pokémon rubbed against his leg, "and this is my Houndour."

I looked down at his Pokémon. Houndour are normally vicious, but this one looked strangely content. I approached it with extreme caution and softly petted its head. "Nice Houndour," I smiled. Cindy, on my shoulder, did not look happy.

"I want to ask you something," Demetrius looked at me with serious eyes as I stopped what I was doing with his hound. "Are you being bullied by certain students in your class?"

"What? Nothing like that happens to me?" I looked at the one in front of me confused. What on Earth could he be talking about?

"Victims often do defend their attackers." He placed his hands roughly on my shoulders. "I'll be your bodyguard and Houndour will be your guard dog."

Houndour grumbled as it stared into my eyes. I swallowed in fear.

"Um, well, there's really nothing going on so see you later." I ran off before he could say more, feeling his evil stare on my frame.

* * *

><p>Later on,<p>

I finally made it home at sunset. "I'm home." I announced in a melancholy tone.

I let out a scream when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Téa. Cindy jumped out of my arms and into hers.

"Hey Yugi, Cindy!"

"Téa?" I tilted my head to one side. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come over." She shrugged her shoulders and held my fire Pokémon.

"Come on in." My grandfather welcomed us. Téa screamed. "Here now, Téa, it's rude to scream at people."

"H-Hello," she looked at me with a crept out expression. "Yugi, you said that puzzle was a memento of your grandpa."

Huh? Oh right, I forgot I accidentally said that without a valid explanation.

"Uh, I meant it's GOING to be a memento."

"I'm not dead!" Grandpa yelled, giving me a glare. He looked at Téa. "You've grown since I saw you last, Téa. Your breasts seem to be around thirty-two centimeters."

I slapped my face to my palm in embarrassment as Téa cringed.

"What's with this geezer?" The brunette looked at me. I looked at her apologetically.

"So Yugi, you're still working on that puzzle?" Grandpa asked.

"Of course I am." I retorted. He never did like how I wasted my days on it.

"The Millennium Puzzle is beyond human understanding. It's too hard for you." He told me. "It has all sorts of unsavory rumors with it."

"Rumors?" Téa suddenly became afraid.

"The artifact was discovered at the beginning of the 20th century. A team of British archaeologists took it out of a pharaoh's crypt in the Valley of the Kings. However, afterwards, all those in the team died mysteriously." Téa and I looked at each other. "One said with his dying breath 'the Shadow Games'."

"Y-Yugi, that puzzle is dangerous." Téa held my arm.

I looked at her and pulled out the box from my bag. "The Shadow Games sound cool."

"The hieroglyphs carved into the box say this: 'the one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness'." He read to me.

"So," a huge smiled curved on my lips. "It does grant your wish! I must finish it."

"Give it back! Do you know how much it could sell for?" Grandpa reached over my shoulder for the box as my back faced him.

"No, you just want to sell it!" I took off into the house part of the building as he chased me.

* * *

><p>Later that night,<p>

"I always get stuck here." I sighed as the puzzle in my hand looked like a demolished pyramid. About an hour later, I decided it was best to give it a rest as I fell asleep at my desk.

* * *

><p>"I am so tired." I yawned. It was the next morning and I had barely any sleep as I stayed up most of the night working on the puzzle.<p>

Demetrius approached me. "Yugi, could I have a moment?"

"Demetrius, what do you want to show me?" I wondered as we walked to the back of the school.

"Look, Yugi." He brought me to a horrifying sight. Joey and Tristan were sitting against the wall; beat up as their Pokémon, a parrot and a green pigeon, laid weak as well.

"Joey, Tristan!" I hurried to their side. This was nuts. Why in the world would he do this to them?

"I told you Yugi, we're your bodyguards." Demetrius and Houndour smirked at me. "I decided to teach them a lesson."

"Are you okay, guys?" I asked, completely ignoring the man and beast behind me.

"Y-Yugi, you bastard, are you satisfied?" Joey asked weakly.

"No, I never asked for him to do this." Tears began to stream from my purple eyes.

"Move it, Yugi!" Demetrius shoved me out of the way and kicked Joey in the stomach.

"Stop!" I intervened, standing in front of the two weaker guys.

"Are you seriously protecting them?" The raven-haired teen hissed. "This is your chance to get back at them for everything. Punch them! Kick them!"

"I won't do that to my friends!" I cried with fresh tears cascading down my cheeks as I looked back at them.

Joey looked at me in shock.

"Wow! You're a real winner. You call them your friends?" Demetrius laughed.

"They are and you're just envious because of the fact YOU don't have any." I snapped. What the heck am I thinking? I began to feel nauseated as I stood up for two guys who spent their lunchtime picking on me.

He glared harshly at me. "Whatever, but Yugi, you still owe me a bodyguard fee of $1600."

"What?" My heart sunk. I don't have that much money.

"For that price, you can hit them all you want. However, if you'd like I can hurt them more." He taunted.

"No, leave them alone! If you want to hurt someone, hurt me!" Oh shit, I've done it now.

"You're nuts." He grabbed me by my collar. "Alright as you wish, I'll show you what will happen if you don't pay up."

**~Normal POV~**

Demetrius punched Yugi in his face and before the tri-colored haired teen could reach the ground; his attacker swung his leg up and kicked him in the stomach as he groaned in pain.

Joey began to feel remorse. _Why is he doing this? If he stayed quiet like always. If he resisted, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Why is he protecting us?_ The blond thought as he watched Yugi getting pummeled by Demetrius Trudge.

_I only wanted to have real friends_. Yugi realized as his bruised body lay on the ground in front of Joey, Tristan and their Pokémon. _Friends who could depend on me…_

His thoughts were interrupted as Houndour prepared to place his neck in a jaw-lock. Yugi winced as the dog's mighty jaw entered his body slightly before hearing a whistle.

"That's enough!" hollered Demetrius. The dark Pokémon stood back by his master's side. "You better bring the money tomorrow, Yugi." He pulled out a switch blade, "or I'll show you real pain with this." He flashed his tongue sinisterly. "My beast will also give you a fright you will never forget." The two walked away with a sense of accomplishment.

**~Yugi's POV~**

That creep, Trudge, is the worst of the worst. My body shivered at the thought of what he and his monster might do to me if I didn't bring the money. I vomited a little from the combination of my previous nausea and pain from the beatings.

"There's nothing I could do. He's so big and I can't possibly get that much money by morning." I placed a shaking hand to my bruised and tear stained cheek and cried some more.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>

As dusk beckoned, Joey and Tristan walked along the channel outside the school. The blond of the duo looked down at the puzzle piece that stood at the bottom and remembered what Yugi said about him and Tristan being his friends.

"What are you doing, man?" Tristan asked, stunned as his best friend jumped into the canal.

"I got it!" Joey held up the piece.

Tristan sighed. "We could have just gotten your Turtwig to jump in there to retrieve it and Pidgey could have gotten him out. Now how are YOU getting out?"

Joey gasped. "Damnit, T, you could have told me sooner."

The brunet shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yugi's POV~<strong>

"What should I do? I only have fifteen measly dollars and I need sixteen hundred." I moped as my hand unconsciously was placed on the puzzle. "If I don't pay, he'll beat me up again and possibly kill me. He'll cut and burn me." I began to cry for the umpteenth time that day and looked down at the golden item. I suddenly, in a rage, tossed the puzzle to the floor. "What am I doing? This isn't the time to work on puzzles."

Cindy sniffed at it and looked at me. "_Cynda?_" she gazed at me with her slanted, sad eyes.

"I guess I have nothing better to do." She handed me the puzzle and I began connecting pieces to the broken down pyramid and slowly but surely, they began to all come together. "No way, I can't believe how much easier the puzzle is today even though I feel awful." I put most of it together until the center piece remained. I couldn't believe I was about to solve the Millennium Puzzle.

Cindy jumped on the table and nudged my sleeve. "_Cyndaquil_," she looked in the box and the piece wasn't there.

"What? Gone?" I peaked inside the box and stood up, frantically searching my entire room for the last piece. After about ten minutes, my room became a wreck. Does this mean I'll never get my wish?

"Ho, I'm amazed you finished the puzzle." Grandpa's voice elatedly came from behind me.

"No," I solemnly began. "You were right, Grandpa."

"Yugi, you've poured your heart into this puzzle for the last eight years. You should have more faith." He declared. I slowly turned to look at him. "Your wish WILL be granted." In his hand was the last piece of the puzzle with an eye in the middle.

My eyes lit up. "Grandpa, you found it!" I wrapped my arms and legs around him, hugging him tightly.

"I wasn't the one who found it. A friend of yours just came by." He told me as I composed myself. "He asked me to give it to you. Even though it wasn't raining, he was soaking wet."

A friend? Who could that have been? I looked at Cindy who nodded.

"He told me everything. He said his name was Joey, but he asked me not to tell you his name. I was worried about the bruises on your face. He also told me a thug named Trudge is threatening you." My grandpa explained.

Joey? Could he want to be my friend after all?

"Yugi, the money is in your bag. I hope it'll help you stay out of trouble."

"Thank you, grandpa. Good night," I gave him one final hug before he walked out of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>

"I'm amazed that he finished that puzzle, but he's my grandson. It's written in the book of the dead that the one who solves that puzzle inherits the powers of darkness. He becomes the guardian of justice and passes judgment on evil." Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto deciphered before walking away from the door. "I think that thug, Trudge, might be the one getting in trouble."

* * *

><p>In his room, Yugi slowly brought the final piece together with the pyramid-shaped object. When the puzzle was complete, it shined a luminous, golden light. Flames ignited on Cindy's back as she prepared for what was to come. A shadow trailed from under Yugi and crawled up the wall behind him.<p>

"_Yugi…_" whispered a deep, dark voice.

The boy in question slowly turned to look at the owner of the voice, with the assembled puzzle in hand.

"Y-Yes?" he nervously asked, looking up at his deformed shadow. The Eye of Anubis appeared on its forehead.

"_These virulent worms have been trespassing in an innocent soul. This, I cannot allow!_" bellowed the voice.

"What are you?" Yugi asked, now fearful. Cindy stood at his anterior.

"_I am the guardian of darkness and justice, and you have passed the test that has been sent out three millennia ago._" The umbrage transpired from the wall toward the mortal before him.

"No!" the multi-color haired teen screamed falling back into his chair.

"_The door of darkness has opened._" The voice concluded before surrounding Yugi. Cindy looked on horrified with her back burnt out as her owner's features changed.

His hair was sharper, eyes were red, and five spikes of golden blond rose up to the tips of his hair. He also appeared taller. "The shadow game begins." He said through Yugi's body as he looked down at the Cyndaquil. He held out his hand to her. "Join me, my fellow companion on my conquest of evil." He smiled deviously. The fire Pokémon nodded.

* * *

><p>Outside the school, Demetrius and Houndour stood there waiting for someone.<p>

"I can't believe that Yugi called me out here and to the school at midnight." The raven-black haired teen turned to see Yugi sitting on a vaulting horse. The Millennium Puzzle hung over his neck.

"Thanks for coming, Trudge." 'Dark' Yugi smirked. Cindy crawled up from behind the boy's seat and glared at the other human.

"Heh, I gotta hand it to you. I can tell you're going to be a good boy and give me my money." He edged closer to the darker Yugi. "Don't like that weird costume, but that's okay."

Houndour growled at Cindy.

'Dark' Yugi held up a pile of cash. "It's right here and I raised it to $3200."

"$3200?" Demetrius was taken aback.

"But how about we have a little fun? I want to play a game." The red-eyed, possessed teen insisted not moving from his seat.

"A game?" the other teen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but not just any game, a two-part shadow game." 'Dark' Yugi jumped off the object he sat on. "If you win, you get the money and can continue your tyranny."

"Interesting," Demetrius looked at Houndour.

"Cindy, my love, would you do me the honor?" 'Dark' Yugi asked of his fire Pokémon. She nodded and took her position in front of the Dark/Fire-type.

Demetrius laughed. "You've got to be kidding me? That little pest against my Houndour?" both he and Houndour cracked up.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." The triple cut male stated with a devilish smile.

"Fine, Houndour, go! Use Crunch attack!" ordered Demetrius. The black hellhound howled before pouncing on Cindy, fangs locked over her neck. "Hah, you didn't even defend."

"Never underestimate a girl like Cindy." 'Dark' Yugi deducted. "Cindy, Smokescreen!" the blue rodent sprayed a thick, black smoke causing her enemy to choke. "Now, Tackle." The fire Pokémon slammed her head into the dog's side, forcing it off her.

"Oh you think you're so tough, huh?" Demetrius flamed under his breath. "Faint Attack!" Houndour shook of its daze and charged toward Cindy and suddenly disappeared.

"Behind you!" yelled 'Dark' Yugi. Cindy twisted her body to see the fierce canine strike back. The weak Fire-type landed on her tummy.

"You're so weak, Yugi." Houndour's trainer insulted before bursting into laughter again. Cindy then glowed red. "What?" The laughing teen quickly regained his aggravated tone.

"Now, Cindy, unleash the fires of hell with Flamethrower!" bellowed 'Dark' Yugi. The Cyndaquil rolled to her feet and breathed a huge blaze that scorched Houndour. Stunned from the attack, the Dark Pokémon passed out.

Demetrius growled and held up a red and white ball. "You're useless, return." Houndour entered the ball in a beam of red light.

'Dark' Yugi picked up his badly bruised Pokémon. "You fought valiantly, love." He stroked Cindy's cheek. She squeaked happily.

"This isn't over, you punk!" Demetrius yelled.

"Of course," 'Dark' Yugi walked over to the vaulting horse and placed Cindy on the ground, before putting the stack of money on it. "The knife, the one that you threatened me with, take it out and let's get started."

Demetrius was shocked at first, but obliged and plopped the weapon next to the money. _What the hell are we suppose to do with money and a knife?_

"I'll explain the rules." 'Dark' Yugi closed his eyes. "The players take turns putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife. The player keeps only the money he stabs and must always take more than two bills. The game continues until the last bill is gone. The challenge is to take as much money as possible. If a player tries to take the money or quit the game in the middle, he loses and forfeits all of his money."

The black-haired teen continued to look at his opponent and wondered if he was really Yugi.

"That's very interesting." He said with a grin.

"But," 'Dark' Yugi opened his eyes. "If you break the rules, a penalty game will decide your fate."

"Let's get started!" Demetrius voted.

"We'll Ro-Sham-Bo for it." They both placed their hand out with 'Dark' Yugi's fully open while Demetrius held out a fist, "paper!"

"Rock!" Demetrius declared.

"I'll start." Dark Yugi said smiling. He slowing stabbed the knife into the cash. "Phew! I didn't even get five bills. It's not very easy to stab." He handed his foe the sharp object. He noticed Demetrius beginning to sweat before his first turn. "If you use too much strength, you'll stab yourself. The point of this game is to control your greed."

"Just shut up!" He stabbed a little harder than Dark Yugi and gained eight one-hundred dollar bills. "Ha, over $800 and not a mark on my hand, I should have stabbed harder."

"Intriguing, but the game gets harder the closer to the end we get." The red-eyed teen stated stabbing more money.

After a few minutes, "There's not a lot of money left." The darker Yugi clarified looking at Demetrius. "It's almost over."

"The rest of this money is mine." Demetrius said. Suddenly, his hand began to shake. "What's wrong with me? I can't relax my right arm."

"In a shadow game, a person's true nature is revealed to decide their fate." The Cyndaquil trainer stifled a laugh. "Trudge, your right arm is controlled by your own greed. You can no longer stop it." The look he was giving him grew harsher. "What will you do? Will you sacrifice your left hand to get the money?"

Demetrius Trudge growled. "The answer is simple. There is a way I can take a swing without hurting my hand AND get all of the money." He lifted his arm higher and aimed for his opponent, "die Yugi!"

Dark Yugi leaped into the air and landed bent on his knees, face looking down.

"Just as I thought, you weren't able to follow the rules after all." He looked up and glared at Trudge. His crimson irises shimmering as the Eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead.

"W-What is that eye on your forehead?" Trudge asked, backing up.

"This is only seen by those who trespass in my soul." 'Dark' Yugi yowled in a demonic voice. The guilty party tried to run away, but the shadow master raised a finger. "PENALTY GAME! GREED THE ILLUSION OF AVARICE!" A large golden eye struck Trudge and stopped him in his tracks.

Money began to pour from the sky, "money?" Trudge looked around. "Money! I'm rich!" Turns out, it was only an illusion created by 'Dark' Yugi.

"If you think that's your punishment, then you're playing with fire." The spiky-headed teen looked at Cindy. She nodded and jumped up, letting out her flames that surrounded Trudge in a circle around him. The victim was completely oblivious to the fire.

'Dark' Yugi picked her up and finally noticed the small wound on her neck. "Aww, did my poor Cindy get bit by that mean Houndour?" He walked away holding her, not caring about Demetrius.

* * *

><p>The next day, two high school girls were talking in the halls.<p>

"Did you hear what happened to Trudge?" One girl asked.

"Yeah, I heard he went crazy last night and set himself on fire while digging through a pile of leaves and garbage chanting 'money, money!'," replied the second girl.

"Poor guy, I heard he got 2nd degree burns yet he never noticed." The first girl concluded.

"Hmm, I can't remember anything that happened after I finished the puzzle last night." Yugi said, looking down at his necklace. "That's right I finished the Millennium Puzzle!" He removed it and tossed it up to the ceiling, before catching it. "My treasure," he continued to walk through the halls until he passed Joey.

"Yo Yugi," He saluted.

"Oh, hey Joey," Yugi stopped and looked at him. He was still in bad shape and had a few bandages on his face including one on his nose.

"How are you doin'?" The blond asked.

"I'm fine, and you Joey?" Yugi returned the question.

"Heh, this happens all the time." He said, referring to his bruises. "Anyways, I have a treasure too. You wanna see?"

"Yes!" Yugi became excited.

"Ha you can't!" Joey teased with his eyes closed. "I'll give you a hint, it's 'something you can show, but can't see'."

"What is it?"

"C'mon, it's friendship. Thanks for showing me that we're friends." Joey shared with open eyes. He suddenly felt a slight blush slide across his face.

"Joey…" Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he smiled widely.

"Um, well, um see you in class." Joey ran away toward his first class, leaving his shoe behind.

Yugi picked it up and followed him. "Wait, Joey, you dropped your shoe!"

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Next time<p>

**Yugi: **so Joey, do you have that video?

**Joey: **Heh, yeah I have it. I could let you borrow it if you like.

**Yugi: **Huh? What's a TV van doing in front of our school?

**Joey**: That's weird.

**Yugi: **Next time, **Lying Eyes! Mosaic Illusion!** Stay tuned for the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi:<strong> Today's featured Pokémon is **Houndour**. These dual Fire/Dark-types are always if not most of the time seen in packs and have unparalleled teamwork. They use different forms of howls and barks to communicate with each other and frighten prey into stiffs. Also, like Demetrius Trudge's, they make great guard dogs.


	2. Mosaic Illusion

**A/N: Finally, the next chapter of Retro - The Shadow Game has arrived! I hope this came out good for it is shorter than the last chapter. But hey, when you work with a manga, you don't have a lot of pages to work with. There's only so much I could add. Anyways, hope you all enjoy! Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lying Eyes! Mosaic Illusion!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<br>**

My name is Yugi. I'm a freshman at Las Vegas High School. I have a special treasure – a 3000-year-old puzzle. It was found in Egypt and has some sort of strange power (or so my grandpa says). But anyways, because of the puzzle, I finally made the friend that I always wanted (maybe that was its power).

"Joey, so you watched that video?" I asked my new best friend, Joey Wheeler as we walked down the school halls.

"Yup, but y'know, I watched it like this." He squint his eyes. "I still couldn't make out the censored bits. Shit! All the good stuff was digitized out."

"That's a shame." I giggled at his seriousness.

"Heh, I'll lend it to you sometime, pervert." He sneered at me.

I suddenly got excited, "really? Awesome!"

Yeah, that's my pal – a blond haired, 15-year-old perverted sex-pert and he likes that title. He may be weird, but when you get to know him, he's really a nice guy.

"Look!" Joey snapped me out of my thoughts. "A TV van is parked in front of our school."

As we exited the building, a large white van with the LVTV logo sat on the other side.

"You're right."

"But why?" Joey rubbed his chin.

"Maybe someone famous goes to our school." I suggested pointing at it.

"Whoa! That's a scoop!" He grabbed me in elation.

"Yup."

"I wonder if she's hot." The blond released me and looked back at the van. We moved closer to it.

I then sighed. "I'm gonna take a peek."

"Hey Yuge, is there a star in there?"

It was hard to see anything in there. It must have been that way to protect the identity of the star or something.

"Uh, I can't see. It's a one-way mirror." My face smeared against the glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Inside the van, sat a man with black hair, blue eyes, and a greenish-gray cap. He looked outside to see Yugi.

He grinned evilly. "Ha, this is the face. This is the STAR of next project."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Las Vegas! It's time for 'Survival Morning'. Today's exclusive is 'Caught on Camera: School Violence'." A woman with short, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a silver business suit held a microphone as she spoke to the cameras. "Bullying is a serious problem at this school. Our undercover agents have discovered the violent students' faces every day."<p>

"She is so sexy." The black haired man from before, presumably the director, drooled over the hot reporter.

"Ok, cut!" A producer chimed in. "That's a wrap for now. We'll fill in the rest with shots of kids getting beat up. You can go home now reporter."

"Good work," the director smirked beside the producer. "Where's my A.D.?"

A scrawny looking boy of around 18-years-old with spiky brown hair covered in a bandana with a black and green triangular design on it walked up to the director.

"Yes, Mr. Lucius?" he asked.

"Get over here. I have a favor of you to ask." The impatient director motioned him in his direction.

"What is it?"

"Here is one of the students of this school." Lucius held up a photo. "You think you can find him and bring him to me?"

"Wow!" the A.D. held the photo. "This kid sure looks wimpy. He's the perfect 'actor' for this show."

"If we can get footage of him getting beat up then it's perfect." Director Lucius sat down in his chair. "People nowadays love reality TV. Our ratings will go up for sure."

"But, how can we get it on camera?" asked the assistant director.

Lucius scoffed. "You don't get it? How long have you been in this business?"

The teenager scratched his head, "about six months."

"You're young, so you'll be perfect as the bully."

"What?"

The director sneered at him, "now's your chance to be on camera. Go blend in."

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

"Whaaat? a star?" Téa exclaimed from classroom 1-B.

"Yup, there's even a TV van parked in front of the school. Right, Yugi?" Joey explained, sitting on a desk.

I nodded.

"So cool!" Olivia squealed.

"Oh, I saw that, but I haven't heard anything about a star." The brunette in the room said.

"Idiot, they're coming to school in disguise, but it's really a movie star." Joey rolled his eyes then snickered.

Olivia gasped. "What if it's Molly Montana?"

"I wish!" Joey hopped off his desk.

"Joey, Lovely, we don't know that." I stood in between them. This rumor is getting out of proportion.

"I'll make a bundle selling pictures." Joey laughed.

Téa looked back at him. "Whatever, there's no star at this school."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Joey became angry and the two teens literally went head-to-head on the argument.

"I wonder about that TV van." I sighed with my arms behind my head after sitting down at my desk. Cindy tilted her head to one side.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Yeah, I know him. That's Yugi from Class B." A student told the A.D.

"Thank you very much." The brunet turned to his side to see a small, grayish muscle man with brown ridges on its head. "I have to call Yugi out behind the gym and beat him up in front of the cameras, or the director will fire me."

"_Ma, machop,_" the muscle man pointed to Yugi, Olivia, and Joey who passed them down the hallway.

"What is it, Muscle?" The A.D. noticed the three teens.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

"Are you guys sure about this?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, all we have to do now is find her." Joey clarified putting his arms around us.

"What if it's not a her?" The pinkette added.

I looked up at Joey. "I've been thinking, what if there's some other reason that van was parked outside?"

"What? Not you too?" Joey looked at me, discouraged. He then let me and Lovely go. "You're hopeless. I'll find her without you two, later!" The blond ran away down the halls.

"Joey!" Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Don't worry about him, Yugi." Lovely gave me an encouraging smile. However, I could tell she was feeling a different shade of emotion. I don't know how, but ever since I solved the Millennium Puzzle, Lovely's been acting odd around me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She finally answered after a few seconds of deep thinking.

"Nothing, I just have this weird feeling." Boy, could I tell she was lying. I went along with it though.

"Like what?" I added, hiding my true feelings.

"Listen, I may be a ditz, but my hunches are never wrong." Well that made me feel a lot better. That's just me being sarcastic. I really was freaking out on the inside. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will, Love." I flashed a halfhearted smile.

"Well, Tristan wants to meet for lunch. See ya in an hour." Lovely waved and went off in the same direction as Joey.

"Bye, Love." I said silently even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"Yugi?" came a voice from behind. I turned around and saw a guy I've never seen before. "Hey," he smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I questioned, walking up to him.

"I'm Archie." He replied with a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you," I bowed my head.

"Listen," he leaned closer to my face. "I couldn't help but overhear, but I know the star that goes to this school."

I became excited. "You mean there's really a star here?"

"Of course," he smirked. "You wanna know who it is, don't you?"

"I do!" I blush a little.

"I think you'd get along with her, Yugi. We're really good friends, so I'll introduce you." He patted me on the back.

"Really?" I wonder who she is.

"Behind the gym during recess then, ok?" He started to walk away. "You've gotta come alone."

"I'll be there!" I happily called.

* * *

><p>After Archie left, I walked to my next class. Before I got to the door, my head started to hurt. What's wrong with me? The answer was simple: I don't know.<p>

"Yugi?" I heard Olivia's voice. She's with Tristan. "Are you okay?" She sincerely asked me.

"I'm okay." I nodded and looked at her friend, "hey, Tristan."

The brunet scoffed. "Why do you even hang out with him?"

"He's my friend, T. Besides, Joey is friends with him too." Olivia taunted poking his cheek. I noticed a slight blush on his face.

"Fine, whatever," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Hey, Love, I gotta go. I'll see you during free period." I smile halfheartedly and walk away.

"Be careful." She warned. I just continue to my destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

At lunch

"Are you sure he's going to come?" Archie asked. He was waiting for Yugi. The director and producers were hiding behind the trees by the bleachers.

"He better," grunted Director Lucius.

"Get over here already, Yugi. My job's riding on this." He then noticed the petite teen holding a bouquet of flowers. "There he is." He walked up to Yugi. "So you actually came."

"Huh? Where's the star, Archie?" He looked around.

Director Lucius looked at his men. "Roll camera."

"The truth is, come closer." Archie gently pulled Yugi closer to him.

The brown haired A.D. pushed against Yugi's chest. The flowers fell out of his hand. Archie proceeded to punch the spiky haired teen in the face.

"Yes, harder!" yelled Lucius in satisfaction. He and his cameramen were enjoying the scene.

Archie held Yugi by the collar. "Did you serious think there was a star here?" He laughed as the badly bruised teenager kept his eyes tightly closed. "Hah, you're so stupid." The A.D. low kicked him to the ground. Yugi opened his eyes and coughed up some blood as he sat on his knees.

"Come on, Archie!" hollered Lucius.

Yugi looked over and saw the director recording everything.

"You jerk…" he weakly huffed under his breath.

Archie takes one final swing at him before knocking him unconscious.

"Cut!" The director and his crew walked out from behind the trees and up to Archie. "Now that's what I call action." Lucius laughed.

Archie smiled. "I did well, sir?"

Lucius nodded a reply.

Archie's body is suddenly enveloped in purple energy.

"What the hell's going on?" Lucius asked in shock.

"I don't know, but I can't move." Archie whimpered.

A pink dragonoid landed in front of them. "_Is there a problem, boys_?" It hissed in a feminine voice. The dragon was pink with a tan tummy marked with a red heart. She had two elongated matching colored horns on her head. Her wings are fuchsia with purple hollowed bones under the appendages. Finally she had a pink, long tail.

"What the hell is THAT thing?" Lucius asked. The producers held up the cameras. The dragon spat out a rainbow-colored blast that stunned the machines, turning them off. "That thing's definitely a Pokémon."

The dragon roared.

"Machoke, go!" The director tossed his red and white ball to summon a muscular humanoid that looked similar to Archie's Machop only bigger and tailless. It also had red veins bulging from its biceps. A belt with a 'P' was wrapped around his waist.

"_Machoke!_" it flexed its muscles.

"_A Fighting-type, eh?_" the dragon looked down at an unconscious Yugi. She picked him up.

"What are you doing?" Lucius growled. "Are you pussing out?"

"_No, this kid needs medical attention. I'll deal with you losers later._" She swung up her tail and flew in the direction of the infirmary.

"I am going to kill that Pokémon and mount her head on my wall!" Lucius clenched his fist in rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

Around an hour later, I awoke from my comatose state and looked up at Olivia.

"What happened?" I ask. She looked very upset.

"Yugi," she softly explained to me what happened. "There was a director who apparently loves to watch kids get beat up by others. He and his goons decided to videotape it and show it to everyone by broadcasting it on TV."

"How do you know all this?" I asked in confusion. Last I remembered, it was only myself and those guys.

"It's all around school." The pinkette solemnly replied.

Joey entered the room.

"Yuge, are you okay?" he rushed to my bedside.

"I'm sorry, Joey, there isn't really a star after all." I whispered.

Joey looked at Olivia. "What did those punks do to him?"

"Joey, they have the tape of him getting beat up. If we don't do something, it'll go out to the public." Olivia returned the look.

"Do you know if anyone else was there recording it on their phones?" The blond asked disgusted.

"I'll take care of that. You take care of those thugs." The pink haired teen left the room.

"Joey…" I finally called to him.

He looked at me. "Yugi, it's okay. Those jerks lied to you." He placed his hand over mine. "I promise I'll take them down."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Joey." He walked out of the room. After his exit, I felt the need to cry. Nobody has cared about me as much as Joey and Lovely have.

I let a tear fall.

Anger was building up inside me. I couldn't understand why someone feels pleasure in watching people suffer.

More tears fell.

I knew I had to do something. I didn't want my friends getting hurt.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed.

**Normal POV**

The darker Yugi was in the place of the normal Yugi. He was lying in the bed. Outside, Olivia was stunned by the sight of her friend's metamorphosis.

"What just happened?" She blinked as she stood outside the infirmary. He walked up to her by the doorway. "Who are you?" asked the teen frightened.

"No need to be alarmed." Dark Yugi grinned. "I only want to help Yugi's friends."

"So you're not Yugi?" Olivia asked backing up slightly.

"You can say I'm not, but you may call me whatever."The tri-colored hair teen smirked with a hand on her shoulder.

She looked into his crimson eyes and smiled. "Go for it." Dark Yugi nodded and proceeded to the halls. "Damn, he got hotter all of a sudden." The pinkette swallowed hard before going the opposite way to that of her friend.

* * *

><p>In the parking lot of the school, Lucius reviewed the tape and was ready to broadcast the footage. The man made his way for the car.<p>

"This show is going to be quite the catch, director." One of his producers said walking to his car as well.

Lucius laughed. "Of course," he took out his keys. "If the slop is good, the pigs will eat." He said, referring to the viewers' interest in violence.

"Bye," the other employee waved to Lucius and left.

"Maybe I'll kill someone in front of the camera next time." The director mumbled opening his car door. Before he entered, he looked in the side-view mirror to notice Joey behind him. "What do you want, kid?"

"You're the dick who harassed my pal on camera." The blond glared at the man before him.

"Oh, you're that runt Yugi's friend." Lucius scoffed. "What do you want? You wanna be on film too?"

"Listen, you better hand over that tape, or else." Joey made a fist and punched his other palm.

"Or what?" the director asked amused. Joey lunged for him. The raven-haired man grabbed the teen's arm and tossed him aside. Machoke emerged from his Pokéball.

Joey stood up, rubbing his arm. "You want a Pokémon fight?" He tossed Pidgey's ball. The green bird appeared with a hum.

Lucius burst into laughter. "What's wrong with your Pidgey? Is it sick?" He commenced his laughter.

"No, he's just different. Whatever, Pidgey use Gust!" Joey ordered. The green pigeon flapped his wings and created a small twister.

"Dodge it and grab him for Seismic Toss." Lucius ordered scratching his head. The fighting Pokémon nodded and swerved to the right, avoiding the wind and grabbed Pidgey.

"Pidgey, try to get out!" Joey cried to his Flying-type. Pidgey could not move. Machoke jumped into the air and somersaulted before releasing Pidgey who slammed hard on his tummy.

"Anything else, brat?" sneered Lucius beside his Machoke. The super power Pokémon flexed again.

Joey picked up his fallen pheasant. "You'll be okay, pal." The bird cooed. "Return," he held up his red and white ball and recalled his Pokémon.

"Face it, because of what I've done, we have a great show. The viewers will sympathize or enjoy his pain and send it emails by the dozen. Yugi will be a star!" The director chortled.

Joey growled, "you son-of-a-bitch!" He then jumped at him. Machoke gripped his arm. "What the-" The blond was interrupted by the heavy built Pokémon's attack. The Fighting-type used Low Kick and struck Joey in the stomach forcing him to the ground.

"Don't you get it?" Lucius hovered over him. "You can't fight the power of the media. If I wanted, I could make you the laughingstock of the world." The director laughed as he and Machoke got in the car. He turned to a limp Joey. "Heh, but don't worry. I'll hide your face with a digital mosaic at least no one will know it's you."

"Joey," came Dark Yugi's voice. The mysterious teen held the blond's head on his lap.

His eyes slowly fluttered opened to see what looked like his friend.

"Yuge?" he looked up at the strange teen.

"Don't worry, Joey, I'll take down that devilish bastard and destroy that tape." The spiky haired teen helped him sit up before walking off.

Joey put his hand on his head. "Oh man, I think I need to lay off the juice."

* * *

><p>Lucius and Machoke were strolling to their house from the car.<p>

"We're gonna be rich, Machoke." The director advised his Pokémon.

"Lucius," an eerie voice lurked from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Machoke became frightened. "What's wrong with you?" He looked in the direction his Pokémon stared and saw the glowing Eye of Anubis in the darkness.

"You have tormented my friends for the first and last time, Lucius." Dark Yugi transferred from the abyss and glared harshly at his victim.

"Hey, you're Yugi. What do you want?" The director and his Pokémon walked up to him. "Are you here to get payment for the video?"

"Actually, I want to play a game." Dark Yugi sinisterly stated with a smirk.

"A game?" _he seems different from before. _Lucius nodded at his Fighting-type. "What kind of game?"

"A two-part Shadow Game, first part will be a Pokémon Battle and the second will be a game of my choosing." The spiky-haired teen held up a ball. "The person who wins both will be the official winner. If there's a tie, a third game will commence. Does that sound good?"

"Of course, but let's make this quick, I have to get this tape to the studio." Machoke stepped in front of his trainer.

"One more thing, if I win, I get that tape and you will submit to a penalty game," Dark Yugi closed in eyes.

"What if I win?" Lucius sneered.

The teen re-opened his eyes.

"I give you my life and you can videotape your Machoke killing me." The golden eye vanished from his forehead.

Lucius laughed. "Wonderful! I will enjoy watching you gasp for air as my beast strangles you until your body lies stiff on the ground. Call out your Pokémon and let's start this game."

"As you wish, Cindy let's go!" The magenta-eyed teen tossed his Pokéball summoning his lovable mole-like Pokémon.

"So I see you're the suicide type, because that little pest won't stand a chance against Machoke." Lucius began the battle, "use DynamicPunch!"

The muscle man Pokémon raised his left fist and aimed it at Cindy.

"Dodge it, girl!" called the Fire-type's partner. The Cyndaquil jumped upward as the punch exploded through the cement of the ground.

Lucius scoffed, "lucky punk."

"You should know that DynamicPunch has low accuracy. Cindy, use Flame Wheel!" Cindy's back ignited and she somersaulted into the air, followed by her landing on Machoke's head. The super power Pokémon recoiled backwards.

"Low Kick!" Machoke swung his leg from under Cindy, before she could land on the ground, forcing her to go further in the air. "Ha, you're finished, kid."

"Cindy use a spinning Flamethrower." Dark Yugi calmly ordered his partner. The fire mouse pushed her body forward and spat a blaze of orange flames that burned Machoke. As this happened, Cindy descended in her opponents direction.

"Shake it off, Machoke." Various parts of the Pokémon's gray body were burned as the fired extinguished.

"Are you still hungry for more?" Dark Yugi taunted as his Pokémon smiled.

"You little…Machoke use Cross Chop!" Machoke crossed his arms together making an 'x' before running for Cindy.

"Cindy, use Tackle on his forearm." Cindy nodded and head butted the Fighting-type's burn on his 'x' shaped arms. This caused her opponent to cry out in pain and stop his attack.

"What are you doing, Machoke?" Lucius called to his injured Pokémon. The humanoid looked at him with an apologetic face. "Forget it, you're useless, return." The enraged director held up his Pokéball and a stream of red light pulled the Pokémon back inside.

"What's this, giving up already?" Dark Yugi waved his index finger. "Tsk, tsk, Mr. Director." Cindy scurried to behind her partner's legs.

"This isn't over, brat." Lucius held up the tape. "You'll never get this."

"Ok, I'll void the battle, but the game will now be winner take all." Dark Yugi offered and held up a die.

"Fine, what is the next part of this game?" Lucius arrogantly asked. he placed the tape on his front step.

"Well, the rules are simple. We both roll this die. I roll first and whoever rolls the lowest number wins." The darker Yugi juggled the cube in his hand. "I'll even let you win in case of a tie."

"Bring it on, ya little runt." Lucius hissed.

"Game start," Dark Yugi raised his fist and dropped the die. When it landed on the ground, the three-dimensional item rolled for a few seconds before landing on a six.

"It's a six! No matter what number comes up, I win. I don't even have to roll the die." The director cackled.

"Sure the odds may be in your favor but the game's not over until you roll the die." Dark Yugi insisted.

"Gee, don't you ever shut up?" Lucius complained under his breath. He picked up the die. "Whatever you say, kid." The man tossed the die right for Dark Yugi's head.

"Typical,"Dark Yugi whispered to himself as the Eye of Anubis returned before the die hit his forehead.

Lucius noticed the die had a one on it, which was in the shape of an eye.

"I win! It's a one." He looked at the boy before him holding his forehead tightly.

"No, you have to play a penalty game." Dark Yugi pointed to the broken die. The piece with the eye was just a portion of the die. The rest of it was on a six.

"No, how's that possible? A seven?" Lucius began to back away.

Dark Yugi removed his hand from his head to reveal the glowing Eye of Anubis with a speck of blood in the center.

"Director, for bending the truth in front of the cameras, all you see shall be censored." His red eyes glowed.

"W-what are you?" The frightened director panicked.

"You're worst nightmare. PENALTY GAME! MOSIAC ILLUSION!" Dark Yugi held out his pointer and the golden eye struck Lucius.

The director held his eyes and screamed in agony.

"My eyes! I can't see!" He moved his hands away from his eyes and they looked as if a television studio censored him.

Dark Yugi walked passed him and held up the videotape.

"Censorship never felt so good." The warm colored-eyed teen laughed hysterically as he and Cindy walked away.

* * *

><p>The Next Day, Yugi arrived at school. He was wearing a bandage around his head.<p>

**Yugi's POV**

"Hey, Yugi, here's the DVD." Joey held up a pornographic video.

"Wow! I never thought you'd actually bring it." I happily held up my hand. "Can I have it?"

"Sure, pal," my blond friend handed me the disc. Before it could land it my palms, Téa swiped it from him.

"What is this?" She asked, examining the circular object that was in a plastic case.

"Téa, give it back!" Joey moved in to grab her, but the brunette ran away.

"I'm gonna go see what it is." She stuck out her tongue and ran to her car.

I shook my head as the two kept at their chase. A part of me hopes Joey catches her before she sees what's on there, or else she'll think I'm a pervert.

"Psst," a voice came from the bike parking lot. I wonder who that could be.

"Hello?" I asked as I entered the lot. I felt a sharp nail tap on my shoulder. I wish I hadn't turned around. For when I did, a pink transparent dragon hovered in front of me. "Ah!" I screamed and looked for a place to hide.

"_Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, Yugi._" It told me in a soft, female voice. Wow, not only is there a…ghost behind me, but it talks!

"Who – and what – are you?" I finally asked.

"The name's Lovoya and I am known as a Deikou." She wagged her tail. She seemed very happy, too happy if you ask me.

"What's a Deikou?" Wait, a Deikou? Isn't that a Pokémon?

"I'm a rare Pokémon. I can tell you no more, but I am here to protect you." The pink apparition landed on my head.

"Protect me?" She nodded, but suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, Yugi," Joey came up to me holding the movie. "I got it from her."

"Sweet, thanks, Joey," I held up my hand to grab it but Joey moved his hand back.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked with a grin.

"Uh, I was talking to," I looked around, "myself." A silly smirked curled over my lips.

"Heh, ok," he finally gave me the movie. "I hope you like it, you dog." The blond looked back at the school. "I better get to class. See ya later, Yuge."

I watched as he left. "Bye, Joey." I placed the movie in the back.

Suddenly, I realized something, why was Joey beat up? I haven't caught a case of amnesia since I first completed the Millennium Puzzle. I looked at the aforementioned artifact. Just what is this strange item's true power? I guess I'll find out when I least expect it.

Lovoya the Deikou watched over Yugi as he entered the high school building.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>next time<p>

**Yugi:** Strange things have been going on with me since I completed this Millennium Puzzle.

**Joey:** Hey, isn't that Lint Greendale?

**Yugi:** Yeah, that kid's even shyer than I am. What is that in his hands? Oh no! He's selling the same concert tickets as I am.

**Joey:** Huh?

**Yugi:** Next time, **Hard Beat! Fender's Concert!** Stay tuned for the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi<strong>: Today's featured Pokémon are **Deikou** and **Machoke**. Machoke are pure Fighting-type Pokémon who are so strong, they can lift heavy boulders. They sure are strange ones because when they evolve, they mutate two extra arms. How cool is that? Deikou are rare, dual Psychic/Demon-type. Created in ancient Egypt to guard all Psychic-type Pokémon, they have the ability to force sexual desires and humans to fall in love. They are Pokémon versions of cupid.


	3. Fender's Concert

**A/N: I am so excited to say that my newest chapter of Retro - The Shadow Games is out. Once again, this one is based on a manga, but that doesn't matter. I will stop mentioning that unless I really need to again. Anyways, in case you haven't realized this by now, I am using the given English names of the Season 0/manga characters from _Dungeon Dice Monsters_ for GBA. I just thought it would make more sense. You could always look them up if you get confused. Read, review, and most of all enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hard Beat! Fender's Concert!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<br>**

_Honk, honk, honk_

What on Earth was that sound? It only got louder.

_Honk! Honk!_

Ah! Stop doing that? I'm trying to sleep. I reached over to shut off my alarm clock. I felt something fuzzy when I gently slapped my palm on the touch screen cell phone. I woke up feeling groggy and turned to look at the floor and saw a dazed Cindy.

"Oops," I yawned. "I'm sorry, Cindy." I pulled off the covers, grabbed my phone from the counter, and went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>At the bus stop, I held Cindy and yawned again. "Man, I am so tired." Cindy slept in my arms. I looked at my watch and saw it read 7:10. I wake up earlier than most students in my class to catch the bus. As the 117 came, I was in deep thought. "Why do I keep having these blackouts?" Cindy had to head butt my neck to get my attention that the bus had arrived. "I hope something fun happens today." I sighed as I entered the bus, showed the driver my bus pass, and took a seat with Cindy in my lap.<p>

I wonder where everyone's going. The bus was more crowded than usual. I guess people have new jobs or something. I then felt pressure on my shoulder. Cindy was bouncing up and down. "What is it girl?" I asked.

"_Cynda, Cynda,_" she squeaked pointing to a boy with short, light brown hair with glasses. On his lap was a small, purple rat.

"Cindy, that's Lint Greendale. He's a student in my English class." I told my overexcited Pokémon. What could she be so happy about? Then it hit me: He has a Pokémon too. The purple rat was a Rattata.

The bus stopped at a red light, "_Quil!_" Cindy hopped off of my shoulder and scurried to the floor by Greendale's chair.

"_Rattata,_" the little rodent tilted his head to one side.

Greendale looked down at her from his book. "Oh, um, hello there little guy."

Great now he's gonna see me. I don't really talk to him much, which is odd because we have quite a bit in common. Greendale looked at me, and then quickly returned to his book. I guess he recognized me. Cindy and the Rattata continued to chat about…whatever Pokémon talk about.

"_Ratta, ratta,_" I heard Rattata say. He pointed his small paw at the back of the bus. I wish it hadn't because when I followed where it pointed, Cindy again, ran to another purple Pokémon. This one looked like a fat, rabbit-like beast with a large mouth and long ears shaped like speakers.

Wait, the guy next to the Pokémon…"Oh no! That's Fender Shrill a senior." I waited until the bus stopped again to hurry to the back and grab Cindy before the bigger, scarier teen noticed me.

"Hold it, Yugi!" Fender called.

Oh shit! I froze in place holding Cindy tightly. The bus then started up, causing me and Cindy to fall back in a seat next to Fender and his Pokémon, a Loudred. I slowly looked up at him. He had brown, pointy hair with side burns on both of his cheeks and brown eyes. His Loudred was staring daggers at me. I don't know why.

"H-How are you, Fender?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach. Cindy continued to look at Loudred.

"Yugi, you remember my **All Night Solo Live Shows** right?" He asked me with a sinister grin.

Oh man, what can I say about Fender's shows? Well, it's a monthly recital that I've already been to…twice. Don't ask. Anyways, Fender calls several audience members to a karaoke show located in the school's choir room and displays his 'beloved' singing voice until morning. Why that long? I have no idea. Maybe it feels that long yet it actually isn't.

"Yugi, I want you to sell ten tickets for the show." Oh my god, seriously? He expects me to do THAT. I probably will barely sell one. Fender continued. "They are $17 each, but to hear my singing voice that's cheap." He laughs as I grimaced. Yeah his voice is nice if you wanna go deaf. "Oh, and try to get a 6:4 ratio of girls to boys." I continued to listen to him as he waved the tickets in my face. "The date is three days from now, alright?" I took the tickets from him. "You know what'll happen to you if you don't sell those tickets." Was he seriously threatening me?

The bus stopped at school. "Gee, look it's school, gotta go." I bolted for the door like a monster was chasing me and ran out of the bus almost tripping over the gap between the door and the ground.

* * *

><p>I slowly made my way into the school. Cindy was still in my hands. I knew the teachers were going to say something, but I didn't care. I needed her with me. I found homeroom and proceeded to enter.<p>

"Mornin' Yugi!" Joey greeted me. On his head was a green turtle with a moist brown shell.

"Good morning, Joey." I replied in a semi-content tone. I didn't want him to know how I really felt. Cindy wriggled in my arms, wanting to see Joey's Pokémon. I let her go. The turtle jumped off Joey's blond head and talked with Cindy.

"What's wrong? You look kinda down." He asked me.

"No, it's nothing." Great, now he knows something's up.

"Oh ok," he frowned but then his face lit up. "Hey, do you remember that news van the other day?"

"Um, I rather not, but I do. Why?" I asked.

"Well since there really wasn't a star, I had an epiphany: I'll become the first star from this school. You see this little guy?" He picked up his Pokémon. "He's going to be my ticket to fame, fortune, and some femme fatale." He revealed. He seemed really certain of himself as he looked up at the ceiling with hope in his eyes. I however, still had Fender on my mind, "Yugi?" He looked at me as I suddenly looked him in his brown eyes.

"What is it, Joey?" I asked, wanting to avoid the problem.

"Is something bothering you?" He grabbed my shoulders. "You can tell me. I'm here for ya, Yuge."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Really, it's nothing, but thanks anyway." Joey smiled and patted my back. "Thanks, Joey. I feel a bit better knowing you have my back." I sat down at my desk.

"Ha, what are friends for, Yugi?" He winked at me and went over to Tristan's desk.

If I told Joey about the tickets, I'm sure he'd pick a fight with Fender. I suddenly noticed Joey and Tristan holding a t-square. Joey snuck up behind Téa and pulled up her skirt with it. Téa screamed before punching him in the jaw. Heh, I think it just occurred to me that the number one thing on his mind is…I shook my head violently. No, no how can I think about that at a time like this. I can't tell Joey about Fender and I couldn't even subject Téa to that jerk's terrible voice. What am I suppose to do with these damn tickets!?

"Yugi, is something on your mind?" I looked up from my ranting and saw Olivia staring down at me with worry in her eyes. I also noticed, for the first time, her heart-shaped tattoo on her forehead.

"Hello Lovely," I smiled trying to block out my negative energy everyone seems to be picking up. "Everything's fine."

"I can tell when you're lying." Damn, she's good. "Tell you what, why don't you tell me what's up after school, 'kay?"

* * *

><p>The whole day went by and I felt this sudden urge to wanna run away and never look back at this horrible school. I mean seriously, every day I get bullied or bribed to do something and I-<p>

"So what's on your mind, Yugi?" Olivia interrupted my ranting…again.

I didn't want to tell her directly, so I did the next best thing. "What if you had to do something you weren't comfortable with doing, but you had to because this big guy said so?"

"Uh," she brought a finger to her lips. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you were threatened? Who wants you to do something?"

"Hello there, Yugi." Fender appeared literally out of nowhere, scaring the both of us. Olivia hugged me tightly frightened.

"F-Fender, what's going on?" I asked, also holding onto Olivia because I was scared out of my mind.

"Hey pretty lady; are you coming to my show?" He asked Olivia.

"Um, I don't know." She said. She must have been just as nervous as I was, because her heart was beating rapidly, or maybe that was mine.

"Well, I hope to see you there." Fender smirked at Olivia and left.

"It's Fender, isn't it?" Olivia asked me, letting go.

"Huh? What is?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"The one who wants you to do something; I don't blame you for being scared. That guy creeps me out too." She shuddered.

I sighed and nodded my head. I guess I had to tell her exactly what he wanted me to do.

"Lovely," I acknowledged as we stood in front of our lockers. She looked at me. "He wants me to sell these tickets to his solo performance in a few days and I don't know what to do." I held out the tickets and handed them to her.

"Why you?" she asked. The answer to that was obvious…I'm weak.

"I'm so easy to pick on." I told her.

"Yugi, you're stronger than you'd like to let on." She took my hand and smiled.

I smiled and took the tickets back. "Thanks Lovely." I pulled away and left school for the night.

* * *

><p>Three days have passed and nothing has changed. I was still avoiding telling Joey and Téa about Fender and Olivia's been trying to help me sell the tickets…no luck. In the end it seemed like I would go home with the tickets still in my pocket and get clobbered by Fender.<p>

"Did you get anyone to buy the tickets?" Olivia asked me, emerging from her last class.

"No," I sighed. "I'm telling you this is impossible."

"Yugi, I don't mean to intrude, but did you even ask anyone? I know I have, but have you?" Olivia asked me as we walked to our lockers, once again, with the tickets.

"I did, but come on Lovely, would you wanna go?" I asked, opening my locker.

"Hm, good point," she giggled. Cindy popped out of her Pokéball into her arms. "Hello, Cindy." The two giggled as Cindy nudged Olivia's nose.

I smiled at the sight. Olivia Love really is a great friend, but I just have to ask.

"Lovely, can I ask-"

"Hey, isn't that Lint Greendale from our English class?" She interrupted, pointing in the distance.

I sighed and looked over by the lockers across from us. It was him, and his Rattata was by his side. They both looked pretty gloomy, kinda like how I did three days ago.

"_Cynda!_" Cindy cried before rushing out of Olivia's arms to Rattata's side.

"Cindy, no!" I followed her. Olivia was behind me.

Greendale looked at her, then at me.

"Uh heh, heh hey Greendale," I laughed nervously as I picked Cindy up. "Sorry about my Cyndaquil, you know how female animals are." I swallowed hard, "Gotta go." I bolted for the exit.

Olivia grabbed me by my jacket. "Hold it, Yugi."

I stopped running in place and dropped Cindy. "What is it?" I asked, not looking at either her or Greendale.

She turned me to face him. "I'm sorry if Yugi's being rude. He's been having an off week." She told Greendale as she patted my back as if I was her son or something.

"Oh, it's okay." He told us in a melancholy tone. I wonder why he was so sad. "Well, maybe I'll see you later." Greendale walked away.

It then hit me as I pulled out one of the tickets from my pocket; why not get him to buy one? I then shoved the ticket back into my pocket.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Olivia asked me.

I looked at her. "I was thinking of getting Greendale to buy one of these tickets, but that's what a jerk would do."

"Why?" she asked, confused. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Why? That's easy, "Greendale's like me. If he had to go see Fender, I'm pretty sure his music alone would kill him. What am I thinking, just because he isn't my friend, just because I haven't talked to him all that much-?"

"What are you talking about?" Olivia put a hand on my shoulder.

Um, did I say that out loud?

Greendale approached us again. "Yugi, Olivia?"

"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked him.

"Sorry to bug you again, but c-could you buy this ticket from me?" He held up some of Fender's tickets. Are you kidding me? Fender threatened him too?

"You know Fender Shrill, right? These are tickets for one of his recitals." He told us. I could tell he was as nervous as I was, maybe more.

"Really now?" Olivia responded, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"It'd really help if one or maybe both of you could buy one. The truth is, I have five tickets and I can't even sell one." Greendale clarified, lowering his head.

"Yugi don't you have te-?" I elbowed Olivia.

"Tell you what, Greendale, why don't I take those off your hands? You just need to sell them, right?"

"Uh, Yugi, what are you doing?" Olivia asked.

I looked at her. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Greendale asked, taking out his remaining three tickets.

I nodded as he handed them to me.

"Why not just buy them all?" Olivia asked me.

"I don't have the money now, but I'll pay Fender back…believe me, it isn't going to be pretty."

"Thanks, Yugi." Greendale hugged me and smiled brightly. "Goodnight guys." He picked up Rattata and ran in the same direction he had before.

"Yugi, why did you do that?" Olivia asked, looking at me sternly.

"I just thought it would be better if he didn't have the burden of Fender breathing down his neck with those tickets." I held up my 15 tickets. "Besides, I should be the only one to suffer."

"That's very noble of you." Olivia placed her hand on my shoulder, "but no. You're not going alone."

I looked at her surprised, why would she potentially risk her well being to help me? I guess she really is my friend. "Thanks, Love." I winked at her, blushing a little.

"No sweat, little man," she patted my shoulder and wrapped her arm around me laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Greendale, holding Rattata, was running to the school's exit, when a powerful loud wave of energy struck both of them, sending them spiraling against the wall. Greendale slowly looked up to see Fender and Loudred.

"I saw that, Greendale. You think you can take the easy way out?" He glared at the small teen harshly.

Greendale clutched his rat Pokémon tightly in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

Later that night

"So why does Fender do these sort of things if nobody shows?" Olivia asked before taking a sip of water from a glass.

"I don't know. Maybe he likes to do it." I replied. Deep down, I was terrified.

"Well at least we get these neat bracelets?" Olivia held up both her hands, holding jingle bells.

I sighed. "I doubt we'll need them. Don't you know the type of music he plays?"

"Nope, but I still like them." She shook the bells, gleefully. Really, how can she be this cheerful?

"What is this!?" Fender entered the room wearing a white jacket with streamers hanging from the arms, matching headband and pants, and sunglasses. He sort of looked like Elvis, only creepier. "It's just you and your girlfriend."

"Hey!" Olivia crossed her arms. "He is not my boyfriend."

"Shh," I quieted her. "I-I'm sorry, but everyone was busy today. I'll listen to your songs." I just sentenced myself to death…or maybe deaf.

Fender grabbed me. "Oh you'll listen to them alright."

"Hey, let him go!" Olivia growled, getting up from her chair.

Fender smirked. "Well at least I can still have an audience." He released me. "You two will stay with me all night and it's gonna be a live show of blood." He laughed, sinisterly.

"I don't like the sound of this." Olivia stated, helping me sit back down in the chair.

"Neither do I." I swallowed hard.

"Here, you two listen with these." Fender handed us large headphones. Oh great, just what we need. "Max volume," he raised the stereo volume and waited until we had our headgear on. "One, two, three, go!"

He began to sing. As soon as he began, the shrilling sound of his voice and the music sent chills throughout my body up to my head, giving me a raging headache. The pain was so bad and his voice was so shrilled that I couldn't even understand what he was saying. That must be the thing about these shows, he doesn't know how to write his own music, so he just screams and hopes others become deaf or die. I felt a tug, followed by heat, before the noise ceased.

"Hey, what are you doing you little rodent!?" After recovering my vision, I saw Fender put out a small fire by the stereo. I looked down and noticed Cindy was out of her Pokéball.

"Yugi, are you alright?" I jumped up and looked behind to see Olivia with a horrified look in her eyes. I forgot she was there. My ears were ringing, but I still could make out what she said.

"Yeah, I-I'm okay." I nodded. Cindy glared at Fender.

"You really think your little rat can stand up to this." Fender tossed a Pokéball, releasing Loudred who let out a cry.

Cindy ran up to the Normal-type Pokémon. "Cindy, wait!" Loudred jumped up and slammed his weight on top of her, "Cindy, no!" Olivia and I stood up.

"Alright, that's enough!" Olivia held up a Pokéball.

"Not so fast, girly, I forgot to introduce our special guest." Fender opened the closet door.

Olivia and I gasped. It was Greendale. He was still conscious, but looked beat up pretty bad. We ran to him in the closet.

"Look at the poor thing." Fender laughed that evil laugh of his.

I held Greendale. "Greendale, I'm so sorry. I was only trying to help." I felt myself begin to cry. "I never wanted you to get hurt.

"I'm the one who should apologize, Yugi…You tried to take on my burden." He coughed.

Olivia held a bruised Rattata. "What do we do, Yugi?"

I had no idea. All I could think about was Greendale. Fender had to be stopped. This was his pleasure, using weaker students to his advantage just to sell some measly tickets to hear his terrible voice!?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The Millennium Puzzle glowed, transforming Yugi into Dark Yugi. When he appeared, Dark Yugi yanked off his headphones, causing the jack to come out of the stereo. The headphones continued to hang over his shoulders.

"Yugi?" Olivia asked, now holding Greendale who had Rattata in his arms.

"How could you do this to my friend? I will never forgive you." The golden eye appeared for a fraction of a second on his forehead before disappearing. He glared at Fender.

"Oh my god, it's the hotter version!" Olivia gasped. Greendale looked at her. "I mean, he's going to help us." She laughed nervously.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's that look supposed to mean? You've got something to say to me?" Fender asked. He still held his microphone.

"Olivia, get Greendale and Rattata out of here." Dark Yugi commanded her, not taking his eyes of Fender.

"But what about-" She sighed. "Ok." She helped Greendale up and the two made their way to the door.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Love." Fender smirked. "Loudred get them." The purple Pokémon got off Cindy and attack Olivia and Greendale. Rattata weakly jumped out of his trainer's arms and bit Loudred with his sharp, buckteeth. "Loudred, use Uproar!" the big voice Pokémon thrust his arm to throw the rat Pokémon up into the air and breathed in quickly before blowing a force of wind from his ears and mouth to blow Rattata, Greendale, and Olivia away.

"Are you guys okay?" Dark Yugi asked.

Olivia shook off her daze and looked at him, holding Greendale who held Rattata. "Yeah, just be careful, Yugi."

Dark Yugi breathed in deeply and then smirked at Fender. "Hey Fender, let me ask you a question. Are you a coward?"

Fender glared at him. "What did you say, brat?"

"I think you're so much of a coward that you have to have your Pokémon do your dirty work." Dark Yugi pointed to Loudred, who was now staring him down. "If you aren't, then don't try to escape from the little game I'm about to start."

"A game?" _is this really Yugi?_ Fender thought to himself.

"Olivia, is that Yugi? Why does he seem so different?" Greendale asked.

"Beats me, but this isn't the first time this has happened." Olivia replied, looking on intently at the confrontation.

"First, we'll have a Pokémon Battle. Then, we'll play the Shadow Game." Dark Yugi proposed, looking at Cindy, who looked at him groggy.

"Ha, with what Pokémon?" noted Fender, knowing that the only Pokémon Yugi carried around was his Cyndaquil.

Dark Yugi returned Cindy to her Pokéball and smiled. "You should know that any well-minded trainer always has more than one Pokémon." He held up a different ball. This one was blue and black with a crescent moon on the top and white on the bottom. "Spot, I choose you, my love." The ball opened and a pink bulldog with frilly fur and blue polka dots emerged with a bark.

"You've gotta be kidding me? Why are your Pokémon so girly?" Fender and Loudred laughed.

Dark Yugi smirked. "Laugh all you want, but this little puppy has more bite than bark as you're about to find out."

"Fine, Loudred will crush you and your bitch. Loudred, use Pound!" Loudred raised his arm and slapped the Snubbull sending her slamming against the wall.

"Spot, it's okay, strike back with your charms." Spot shook off the attack and looked cutely at Loudred. Loudred blushed and looked back, adoringly.

Fender growled. "What the hell are you doing? Use Pound again!" Loudred aimed his palm at Spot once again.

"Spot, bite him with Ice Fang." Dark Yugi calmly ordered. Spot nodded and ran toward Loudred and clamped her icy jaw over his forearm. Loudred cried out in pain.

"Loudred, use Uproar!" Loudred glared down at Spot and screamed at her, causing her to let go. The Ice Fang left his entire right arm frozen.

"Loudred, Uproar one more time!" Fender was beginning to feel uneasy. Loudred prepared for another Uproar.

"Not so fast, Fire Fang!" Spot growled deeply before engulfing his right arm with her fiery jaw, scoring a critical hit from her elemental fang combo. Loudred spiraled backwards and passed out next to Olivia and Greendale, unable to battle.

"Alright, Yugi, you won!" Olivia cheered.

Dark Yugi held up Spot. "You're an amazing warrior, Spot." He held up her Moon Ball and returned her.

Fender returned Loudred and glared harshly at Dark Yugi. "You bastard, you'll pay for that."

"Maybe," Dark Yugi smirked. "Now, let's begin the next part of our Shadow Game."

"Ugh, fine." Fender set up a chair that was knocked over from the battle and sat down by the table. "So what's the next part of this silly game of yours?"

"Since you love being loud, I call this next game: The Silence Game." Dark Yugi said. He walked over to a closet and pulled out two clowns with a microphone on their foreheads. The clown stood on a cylinder shaped holder that read 'Sound Clown'. Dark Yugi set them on the table, one in front of each of them and sat down in the chair he sat in earlier as Yugi.

"What are those?" Fender asked.

"These are Sound Clowns, interesting little trinkets that are sensitive to ANY form of sound. When they hear something, they start to dance. However, their weakness is that the noise has to come from the angle they are facing, which is why there's one for each of us."

"So, what are the rules?"

"Isn't it obvious? The first person to have their clown dance loses." Dark Yugi affirmed.

"What will happen if you lose, Yugi?" Fender asked.

"I give you my life." Dark Yugi replied with a content look on his face.

"Yugi…" Olivia looked on, worried.

"But if you lose, you have to play a Penalty Game with me." Dark Yugi said.

"Interesting," Fender smirked. "Then take your life I shall."

_What's a Penalty Game?_ Olivia wondered.

Dark Yugi started the game by pressing the on button on the backs of each clown. Both players and both spectators remained quiet for several minutes.

Fender became frustrated. _This room is supposed to be filled with my singing voice. It's not right to be silent, but if I win this game, I'll beat you worse than Greendale with my 'Hundred Melodies of Death'!_ He then noticed the headphones on Dark Yugi's shoulders and the jack was hanging on the rim of the glass of water on the table. _Wait a sec, that fool hasn't realized it yet, but when he yanked off his headphones, the jack was removed from the stereo and it's been dangling this entire time, when he sat down and put on the clowns, it must have landed on top of the glass._

Dark Yugi looked down at the jack on the rim of the glass and then looked back up at Fender. _Heh that fool thinks that just because the jack is on the glass, it'll tip over, make a noise, and cause me to lose. That's exactly what I want him to think. I would remove it now, but it will make a ding noise if I lift it up slightly. _

_It's only a matter of time before it tips over and makes a noise. This game is mine._ Fender thought with a grin on his face. _Heh, fall!_ His grip on his microphone tightened. _My heart is pounding. This is too exciting. Fall! _Fender's clown began to dance. _What? How is the clown dancing? Nothing happened._

Dark Yugi leaned over and turned off his own clown. "That's the sound of your heart." He pointed to the over head, speakers.

"What?" He looked at the microphone he was holding. "How is that possible?" He then looked over at the stereo. "No! I forgot to lower the volume. I left it on max!"

Dark Yugi stood up with the Eye of Anubis on his forehead. "I knew you'd forget to put down that microphone. Your addictive nature has caused you to not only forget to lower the volume, but it also blinded your mind." He raised a finger.

"W-What are you doing?" Fender asked, frightened by Dark Yugi's gritty appearance.

Olivia and Greendale looked on with fear in their eyes as well.

"Fender Shrill, for your treatment and disrespect of others, I sentence you." Dark Yugi smirked, "to deaf! PENALTY GAME! BEAT FESTIVAL!"

Fender dropped the microphone. "What's going on?" The sound of his heartbeat could be heard from the speakers louder, however, only he could hear it. "This can't be happening!" He held his ears and fell to the floor. "Make it stop! Please!" He screamed, clutching his ears tightly.

"What's he talking about? I can't hear anything." Olivia said, more terrified than ever.

"I can't either." Greendale whispered.

Dark Yugi walked up to them. "Are you two alright?" He held out his hand.

Olivia grabbed it with one hand and held up Greendale with the other. "Yeah, but what did you do to Fender?"

Dark Yugi smirked. "Don't worry about him." He held up the duo. "C'mon, let's go home." The trio left a screaming Fender.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

The next day

"Hey Yuge, did you hear about what happened to Fender Shrill?" Joey asked me as I entered the school building.

"No, what happened?" I tilted my head. Cindy, in my arms, looked up at me.

"Well I don't know the EXACT details." Joey wrapped his arm around me, "But I did hear some of his musical equipment malfunctioned, including the speakers, and he was sent to the hospital. When he finally was able to talk to authorities, he was revealed to be deaf."

"I heard about that as well." Olivia said, walking up behind Joey.

"Whatever, that jerk got what he deserved." Joey shrugged and released me. "See you guys in class." He walked away.

I looked at Olivia. "What happened last night? Are you and Greendale okay? What happened to Fe-"

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Olivia placed a hand on my shoulder. "You really don't know?"

I nodded.

"Ok, what's the last thing you remember?" She asked me.

I looked down at Cindy. "I remember seeing Greendale beat up and…" I looked back up at Olivia. "I blacked out and the next thing I knew I woke up the next morning."

"Uh," Olivia held a finger to her lips. "You battled his Loudred with your Snubbull and the Loudred's Uproar caused the machinery to go crazy. The three of us ran out before anything else could happen." She smiled. "I only heard about what happened to Fender this morning and I haven't seen Greendale since we left the choir room."

I frowned. I could tell her story had some loose ends, but I couldn't remember myself so I had no choice but to believe her. "Truth is, this isn't the first time I had memory lapses."

"Wait, this happened before?" Olivia asked.

"Uh-huh, the same thing happened after I got beat up by Demetrius Trudge and that director Lucius."

Olivia gasped.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just you really should see a doctor. Maybe you have an aneurysm or something." She patted my back.

I sighed. "Maybe you're right." There's something she's not telling me.

"Well, we better get to class." She smiled. "Let's go." She left.

"Cindy, do you know what's going on?" I asked my Cyndaquil. She shook her head.

I knew it and something tells me this won't be the last time I have this happen to me.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>next time<p>

**Joey:** Hey Yuge, wanna go to a burger joint?

**Yugi:** I don't know. I heard there was a curfew because of an escaped convict.

**Joey:** On the other hand, aren't Téa and Olivia acting strange to you?

**Yugi:** Not really. Next time, **Jailbreak! Jackpot the Yellow Spider!** That title doesn't sound good...Stay tuned for the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi: <strong>Today's featured Pokémon is **Loudred**. This booming creature emits a sound so loud that it usually leaves itself deaf. However, do to its own ability of Soundproof, it doesn't stay hearing impaired for long, just the perfect Pokémon for Fender...and perhaps even Joey.

**Joey: **Hey, I heard that. Are you saying I have a big mouth.

**Yugi: ***laughs*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! This chapter is done. Can't wait to finish this and _Contest Wars_ so I can get to the parts of the series that I want to see. Anyways, did you see what I did there? Count how many times I replaced death with deaf as a pun. Hope you all liked it!  
><strong>


	4. Jackpot the Yellow Spider

**A/N: FINALLY! I have a brand new chapter of Retro for you guys. I would have had it sooner, but I was trying to release it with two other chapters I worked on. Unfortunately my laptop broke taking everything with it including this chapter and the two after it. So I had to retype them from scratch...so sorry if it's not the best. BUT I'm not too upset about it. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jailbreak! Jackpot the Yellow Spider!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The night stood silent throughout the state of Nevada. However, a pair of criminals was plotting an escape from Nevada State Prison in Carson City, Nevada. Inside a jail cell a man with long red hair and purple eyes with three sevens tattooed on his forehead was the head of the operation. His cellmate has spiky green hair and dark eyes.

"I don't know about this, Jackpot." The man with spiky green hair said. "There's a lot of security tonight."

"Tetsuo, don't be a fool. Ariados and your Sandslash will be here any minute." The redhead known as Jackpot reassured his partner. Right on cue, a red arachnid Pokémon crawled over the window. The webs from its backside carried a brown bipedal porcupine.

"Sandslash!" cried Tetsuo.

"And with that, our break out begins." Jackpot sneered.

"Sandslash, use Slash." Tetsuo told his Ground-type. The mouse Pokémon swiped its sharp claws, cutting the bars on the window in pieces.

"Nice to see you again Ariados," Jackpot hugged his Bug/Poison-type.

"_Ariados,_" the spider snickered in his trainer's arms.

"It's been years since we last saw our babies." Tetsuo affirmed. "Now it's time to start a new life with them."

"A new life of crime," Jackpot smirked. "Ariados, Shadow Sneak!" The insectoid Pokémon enveloped itself with its own shadow reflected off the moonlight. Ariados then exited the cell from underneath, slowly sneaking up on the nearby guards.

"It sure is a boring night." One guard said by the door.

"I know we're supposed to stand guard, but I wish something exciting would happen." A second one added. Ariados jumped out of its shadow, scaring the guards. "Oh shit! What is that?"

"Ariados, Leech Life!" Jackpot called from his cell. Ariados nodded and sank two of its sharp legs into both guards' necks, knocking them unconscious.

"Yes!" Tetsuo cheered. "Now use Slash, Sandslash!" Sandslash sliced the bars, allowing the prisoners to easily escape.

"Heh, I told you we would be able to break out of jail with ease." Jackpot smugly stated. When they exited the hall where their cell was, more guards arrived with guns.

"Let's go! Sandslash, Slash again!" Tetsuo cried.

"Ariados, Poison Sting!" Jackpot followed. The two Pokémon attacked the guards as their trainers escaped.

"How are we going to get past the front gate?" Tetsuo asked. An alarm went off.

"Good job fooling them, Ariados." Jackpot petted his Pokémon behind the horn. "Our Pokémon will help. Ariados, use Pin Missile!" Ariados fired its two legs on its back at the gate, blasting a huge chunk of it away.

"Let's go, Tetsuo." Jackpot and Ariados ran off.

"Sandslash, you better help us, use Sandstorm!" Sandslash nodded and dug its sharp claws into the ground, whipping up a deadly storm. "Wait for me, Jackpot!" Tetsuo and Sandslash followed their partners.

"Warning! Prisoners #777 and #113 have escaped from Nevada State Prison, killing two security officers in the process. They are believed to be headed toward Las Vegas. Consider them armed and dangerous…" an intercom alerted authorities throughout the area, but the deadly duo were already long gone from the area.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

**Yugi's POV**

The morning started off like any other, only I actually had time to eat breakfast. I ate my cereal as Cindy was eating a bowl of berries. My Millennium Puzzle lay on the table. I noticed grandpa walk into the kitchen.

"I still can't believe you really completed the Millennium Puzzle." He said, sitting down across from me. "Yugi, do you realize that you're the first person to solve it in millennia?"

I felt his hand on my forehead. "Uh, what are you doing, grandpa?"

"Have you experienced any change in strength or intelligence?" He asked me.

"No, although I have been experiencing headaches." I replied. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the memory lapses Olivia confirmed. "Besides that, the only difference in my life since solving the puzzle is that I have new friends." Cindy hopped onto the table with my backpack. "Oh, I gotta go." I returned Cindy to her Pokéball and gave my grandpa a hug before heading for the bus.

* * *

><p>At school<p>

"School is finally over." Joey yawned. "Hey, Yugi, wanna get something to eat on the way home?"

"Sure, how about the Moo-Moo Burger that opened in Las Vegas." I said with a huge smile.

"You really like burgers don't you?" He laughed.

"Of course!" I sneered.

"Joey, why do you want to go to Moo-Moo Burger with him?" Tristan asked. I guess he still doesn't like me that much.

"Um," Joey looked at me.

"Hey guys, can I come?" Olivia asked with her usual cheery attitude.

"Olivia!" Tristan seemed disappointed.

"Guys, about that Moo-Moo Burger," Téa appeared beside us.

"You wanna come too, Téa?" I asked her.

"No way! I heard that place is TERRIBLE! People started getting sick there the day they opened. You absolutely shouldn't go there." Téa explained in extensive detail. "Also, the place is called MOO-MOO Burger. They are advertising the fact that they are killing cows!"

Tristan and Joey laughed.

"Oh no, I never knew beef was made out of cow." Joey continued laughing.

"I heard they were only trying to be creative with the name." I added. That's odd, Téa never acted like – say – an animal activist before. Something else must be up.

"You guys are jerks." Téa angrily stated. I didn't mean to sound like that.

"Hey Yuge, how's about we go to McDonald's instead?" Joey asked me. I nodded, but I still felt bad about what we said to Téa.

"I have to go home now. Bye guys." Téa left.

"Guys I just realized something. Didn't the news say something about two escaped convicts?" Olivia asked.

"I haven't heard anything." Joey said.

"Of course you haven't. You never watch the news." Tristan admonished.

"Hey!" Joey growled.

"Oh that's right! They escaped from Nevada State Prison and are expected to arrive here." I added, nervously. "It's because they are Las Vegas natives."

Joey scoffed. "Are you seriously scared? You have no guts."

"But Joey, the news also said they used Poison-type Pokémon to kill some officers!" I continued to panic.

Tristan looked back from watching Téa leave. "Hey guys, come here."

"What is it, T?" Joey asked. He and I moved closer so Tristan could whisper.

"Doesn't Téa seem different to you guys?" He asked.

"I don't know." Joey shrugged. "She's probably just nervous about the convicts-"

"Like we should be!" I interrupted, still feeling uneasy.

"Maybe she's hiding something." Joey assumed.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Guys, this is Vegas. I'm pretty sure hot girls like her make money selling themselves." Joey snickered.

"What!?" I punched him. How dare he call Téa a prostitute…wait, why would he ever say that? He must get around…Eww, I really don't want to think about that.

"Ow! You really dislike that theory." Joey rubbed his shoulder where I punched him.

"Joey, 1, why would she need to do that, It's not like getting a job is illegal?" Tristan held up a finger. "2, is sex all you think about?" He asked now holding up two fingers.

"Téa as a…No!" screamed Olivia. "She would never do that, such a fowl and disrespectful line of work to women. I must follow her." She took one look at me and left. I really hope Olivia is right.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Tetsuo and his Pokémon broke into a Citibank. He and Jackpot decided to split up to confuse the cops and would later meet up when they both have collected enough money to start a new life.

"Do it, Sandslash." Tetsuo ordered his Pokémon as they faced a vault. Sandslash looked down and noticed some pins beside it. "What are you waiting for?" Sandslash shoved his claw into the dial and broke it, causing the vault to easily open. When Tetsuo opened it, "What the fu-"

"_Slash!_" Sandslash pointed up at a spider web trailing across the ceiling from the window above.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

**Yugi's POV**

"I'm worried about Téa, Cindy." I expressed to my Pokémon as we both sat on my bed. "I hope she's okay." I began to stroke her blue fur. "What do you think?" She gave me no answer."Cindy, what's going on?" I looked in the direction she was facing and notice a pink dragon outside the window. "Oh," I undid the window.

"_Good evening, Yugi._" Lovoya greeted me.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked.

"_I'm a Psychic-type Pokémon, Yugi. I know these things._" She replied, happily wagging her tail. Huh? I guess that's not too creepy.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, picking up Cindy.

"_I hear your friend might be in trouble._" She solemnly said.

"Téa?" I assumed. "Is she okay?"

"_Yeah, NOW she is but you better keep an eye on her._" Lovoya continued. She pet Cindy on her head.

"But-"

"Yugi, who are you talking to?" I heard grandpa ask. Lovoya disappeared.

I opened the door, "No one, grandpa. I was, uh, practicing different voices."

"Hmm, well that last one sounded very feminine." He smiled at me.

"Ha, ha what can I say?" Cindy and I laughed.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

**Normal POV**

Tetsuo and Sandslash sat in a bar.

"I can't believe someone else made it to the bank before me." Tetsuo huffed before taking a sip of beer. "At least Jackpot gave me some money to last the night." He looked at Sandslash. "Although it looks like the person who broke into the bank has access to spider webs. That bank was fairly clean."

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

**Yugi's POV**

"So, Brutroot and I knocked out this Rattata. Man, it was so cool." Joey gloated holding his turtle Pokémon over his head.

"Wow! I wish I could win a battle." Olivia cheerfully said.

"You have some Pokémon?" Tristan asked.

I couldn't help but think about what Lovoya said last night. I have to watch Téa, but how can I do that without her thinking I'm stalking her.

"Olivia, it's time to go." Téa advised, grabbing her backpack.

"Right, see you guys later." Olivia giggled as the two left.

"Téa, wait!" I called.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, you're acting kinda weird." Téa followed.

"Can I come with you guys?" I held up my Cyndaquil. "Cindy and I can protect you in case of any danger."

"No, that's okay. I don't live far." Téa smiled.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Yugi. Bye now." Olivia said, walking away with Téa. Great, now what do I do?

"Heh, I guess Téa and Olivia are doing this together now. I wanna see that." Joey grinned.

Tristan punched him. "Joey Wheeler, you are insane."

"Oh come on, how else would you explain those expensive looking purses they have?" Joey questioned. "None of them are rich."

I looked in the direction the two girls went. No, Téa and Olivia would never do that. What are they hiding?

"Well I better get going too." Tristan hurried in their direction.

Joey and I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Tetsuo and Sandslash decided to break into a museum that was closed for the day.

"If anybody comes in, you blind them okay?" Tetsuo asked.

"_Slash,_" the mouse Pokémon nodded.

"This is perfect!" Tetsuo exclaimed as he held up an expensive necklace. Sandslash ran up to him, but trip over a wire which activated the alarm. He bumped into his trainer, causing him to drop the necklace. "Sandslash, you dolt, I told you to use Sand-Attack if anyone was here." He ran out of the building when he saw someone coming.

The police were dispatched after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

"So remind me again why we're doing this?" I whined with Joey by my side. We secretly followed Olivia and Téa which, believe it or not, was ingenious.

"Look, Yuge, the girls aren't going home." Joey rebuked.

"Where are they going then?" I asked.

"I don't know, but-" I pulled him behind the building when the girls turned in our direction. "Wow! That was close." He held his fist to his lips like a pretend microphone, "But this reporter will continue to follow 'The Illicit Activities of High School Girls'." He grinned.

"Uh, Joey, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, let's go." He pulled me in the direction Olivia and Téa went with Cindy and Brutroot on our tails.

We turned a corner and noticed them walk into a building.

"They just entered a building." I informed.

"Is that the night club?" Joey wondered.

"Not unless the club has a giant rotating Miltank on its roof," I pointed to a pink cow Pokémon above the building.

"Is this Moo-Moo Burger?" Joey asked in shock. Brutroot and Cindy licked their lips. "It looks like our pokes are hungry."

"I wonder why Olivia and Téa would want to go there after saying horrible things about it." I picked up Cindy. "Let's go. I am getting a little hungry." We made our way to the entrance. The door opened to reveal Olivia and Téa in pink waitress uniforms.

"Welcome to Moo-Moo Burger!" Téa greeted.

"Let us show you to your-" Olivia looked at the customers, "Uh, Tea?"

"Oh shit!" Téa pulled Olivia aside.

"Hey, we wanna eat here!" Joey complained.

"So, they work here?" I asked with a raised brow.

The door re-opened and Olivia greeted us…again. "Hi, sorry about that, come right this way please." We followed her to a table by the window. "What would you two like today?" She held out a notepad.

"Just a burger and a shake," I smiled. "Make that a root beer float."

"Yeah, and I'll have a burger and a vanilla milkshake." Joey told her.

"Right, coming right up," Olivia began to walk away but Joey stopped her.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us that you and Téa worked here?" He asked.

"Um, you'll have to ask her why. I don't mind you knowing." Olivia inferred. "Be back with your meal." She smiled and went to the back of restaurant.

"Joey, maybe we shouldn't have come here." I said, looking at Téa who glared daggers at us before entering the back room with Olivia.

"This is probably the best thing to ever happen. She even got Lovely to do her dirty work to keep her secret too." Joey smirked. "I wonder why it was such a big secret."

"Well, as far as I know, there are some places you can only work if you're at least sixteen-years-old." I explained.

"Ha! Why the hell does she need to work? She's still a kid." Joey laughed.

I sighed. I didn't mind much where or why she works. The only thing I notice is that she looks damn good in pink…I wish I could tell her that.

"Yo," Téa arrived with our orders and dropped the tray on the table. "Please enjoy your burgers with plenty of ketchup." She roughly squeezed a bottle of ketchup all over the burgers. Yup, she's mad alright. The ketchup read a message: 'TELL AND YOU DIE!' Gee, harsh.

"What's your problem?" Joey hissed, raising a fist.

"Joey, easy," I lowered his fist.

"Well, now that you know I'm working here I have nothing else to hide." Téa breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. "I'm saving up money so I could go to college in New York."

"New York?" Joey and I looked at each other.

"That's right. It's been my lifelong dream to study dance." Téa revealed with a genuine smile.

"Téa, don't you worry. I won't tell ya secret. Right, Yuge?" Joey winked at me.

"I know I won't." I assured my friends, "But what does Olivia have to do with this?"

"Heh, I just got her to work here so she'd keep her big mouth shut." Téa revealed. "Now that you guys know, I guess she can quit."

"Only if you want me to, pal." Olivia said, walking up to her. The two walked away to tend other customers.

"Besides drowning our burgers with ketchup threats, she's a pretty cool girl." Joey examined his burger, "Right Yugi?"

I nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Outside the restaurant<p>

**Normal POV**

"Hmm, I saw Yugi and Joey come this way." Tristan said from behind some trees. "Where could they be?"

"_Rawk! Look!_" Perap the Chatot pointed a wing at someone.

"Huh?" Tristan looked and saw Jackpot holding a gun by his side. "Oh no, He's got a gun!"

"I can't believe that Tetsuo." Jackpot breathed hoarsely. "He's going to bring the cops my way." Ariados crawled up from behind.

"_Ariados,_" the spider pointed to Moo-Moo Burger.

"Good idea, I can hide in that fast food restaurant." Jackpot looked at his Pokémon. "Quickly sneak in after me above, on the ceiling." The bug Pokémon nodded and the two executed their plan.

"We have to stop them." Tristan looked at Perap, who nodded.

* * *

><p>Inside<p>

**Yugi's POV**

"Mmm, this burger's not too bad." Joey delightfully ate his messy burger. Brutroot snacked on some baby fries. Cindy looked at the doorway.

"What's wrong, Cindy?" I asked. Téa was tending to someone who looked a little out of it.

"Welcome! Are you here by yourself?" She asked, sweetly.

"Of course I'm by myself, but that's okay." The man grinned. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled out a gun. "Alright! Anybody makes a sound and this girl dies!" He moved the gun closer to her head.

"Téa!" I jumped out of my seat. Brutroot and Cindy took a fighting stance.

"Nah are you two nuts? You guys attack, and Téa's done for." Joey convinced our Pokémon to pull back.

"Oh no!" gasped Olivia who was by the other entrance. The rest of the customers became frantic.

"Everyone shut up or I'll shoot!" The gunman barked. "I need a way to escape the cops and I need a full belly to do it." An Ariados descended by a spider web, removing the pink ribbon on Téa's head with its mandibles. "Now blindfold yourself with this ribbon. I want you to feel terrified like you probably have never before." Ariados used its front legs to tie the ribbon over her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill that douchebag." Joey growled, making a fist.

"Téa!" Olivia started to move, but the gunman pulled the trigger in her direction. Tristan quickly pushed her out of the way, only allowing the bullet to pierce her shoulder.

"Tristan, Olivia, are you guys okay?" Joey asked. There was no reply.

"You wanna play here too?" The gunman aimed the gun at Joey.

"Jackpot," another man with green spiky hair and a Sandslash entered the restaurant. "The cops are after me!"

"For Christ's sake, Tetsuo, can't you keep your bad luck to yourself?" Jackpot scowled at the newcomer. He pulled the trigger and shot him in the shoulder, causing him to fall back on the floor. His Sandslash raised a claw, but Ariados released a spider web from its backside to restrain the porcupine.

"Wait, it was you that set me up?" Tetsuo asked, holding his shoulder.

"That's right. I wanted to turn their attention away from me and toward you, but your bad luck ruined everything." Jackpot chided. "Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I have about a half hour until the cops arrive if they were really following Tetsuo so I'll make this brief." He looked directly at me, "You, the wimpy kid!"

"Yuge," Joey looked at me with worry.

"Everyone else, get down on the floor and close your eyes. If any of you move an inch, this girl gets it." Jackpot ordered. Everyone, including Joey and his Brutroot, knelt down and lowered their heads.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered. Cindy looked up at me as she knelt too.

"Alright, kid," Jackpot sat down still holding Téa with one arm and the gun with his other hand. "Bring me some booze and smokes."

I nodded my head and walked to the back of the restaurant. On my way, I saw Tristan on the floor holding Olivia. They seemed okay, but Olivia looked like she was in immense pain yet trying to hide it. I couldn't stop shaking. What on Earth am I going to do? I opened a small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of vodka. I then grabbed a tray and a pack of cigarettes before making my way back to the hostage situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"No, he couldn't be talking about…" Téa started to say. Then it hit her, "Yugi! It's you isn't it?"

Yugi looked at her apprehensively.

"Stay back. It's too dangerous!" Téa advised, standing up.

"Shut up, bitch!" Jackpot viciously slapped her.

"Téa!" cried Yugi as his Millennium Puzzle began to glow. Dark Yugi took his place.

"Whoa! What just happened to Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, but this isn't the first time this has happened." Olivia said. "It's also never good for the perpetrator when it does."

"Yo," Dark Yugi placed the bottle of vodka on the table. "I've brought what you asked for." He sat across from him.

"Hey, who said you could sit down!?" Jackpot retorted, pointing the gun at his challenger.

"I'm sorry. Am I preventing you from getting away from the cops?" Dark Yugi smirked.

Jackpot prepared to pull the trigger. "Why you-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cindy jumped onto the table with her back ignited. "If you or your Ariados move, my precious Cyndaquil will strike faster than a speeding bullet."

_What's going on? That can't be Yugi._ Téa thought. _The voice is too confident. No matter who he is, he's crazy to talk to someone like that with weapons._

"What do you want?" Jackpot asked, pulling his gun back.

"I want to play a game." Dark Yugi suggested smiling.

"Seriously?" Jackpot looked at him pensively, putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes, but don't worry, the loser will die." Dark Yugi grinned sadistically.

"That's interesting. What are the rules?" Jackpot opened the vodka bottle.

* * *

><p>"This guys big ass is in the way." Joey whined softly. Another customer was on the floor directly in front of him. "I can't see."<p>

"_Turtwig,_" whispered the grass Pokémon.

"Joey," called Tristan.

"T, Olivia, are you guys okay?" Joey asked, slowly turning toward them.

"Yeah, it's just a flesh wound." Olivia winced.

"It's a little worse than that." Tristan soothed. "You can't even move your arm."

"Let's just hope Yugi wins at this game." Olivia said.

"I don't know what's going on, but I hope it ends soon and not badly." Joey sighed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this game only has one rule. As long as we sit at this table facing each other, we may move only one of our ten fingers. Once the game starts you cannot change that finger." Dark Yugi explained. "So which finger do you choose?"<p>

"Heh, I choose my index finger. This finger is all I need to pull the trigger and blow you away." Jackpot held up the gun.

"Then I choose my thumb." Dark Yugi held up the aforementioned digit.

Téa began to feel unsure of the situation.

_Heh, this kid is an idiot. He can't do anything with a thumb._ Jackpot sneered.

"After we start, we are free to do anything. You can even pull the trigger." Dark Yugi said, "Game start!"

"And with that it's game over!" Jackpot aimed the gun at Dark Yugi and prepared to pull the trigger.

"Don't you need help lighting your cigarette?" Dark Yugi opened a Zippo lighter with his thumb.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. I haven't smoked in a long time with being in jail and all. I'm surprised I DID forget." Jackpot allowed Dark Yugi to light his cigarette.

"By the way," Dark Yugi gently set the lighter on Jackpot's hand as he poured his vodka. "You can keep the lighter."

Jackpot was taken aback. "Why you sneaky-"

"That's Russian Vodka. It's 90% alcohol which means one move and…" Dark Yugi made an explosion sound effect and chuckled. He slowly went to the other side of the table and gently pulled Téa's arm. "Come on Téa." He then turned to the others. "Let's go, everyone! Go outside."

Joey, Tristan, and Olivia helped the other hostages out. Brutroot chomped through the webs around Sandslash, who helped his trainer to the door.

"Ugh, Ariados, use String Shot." Ariados shot a line of string from its mouth and grabbed the lighter, but Tetsuo's Sandslash spat some poison quills that ripped through the thread when the lighter hovered over Jackpot. It closed upon impact with his head, which caused him to drop his lit cigarette, lighting him and the table on fire.

* * *

><p>Outside, after the authorities arrived, firefighters were dealing with the small fire while the cops arrested Tetsuo.<p>

"As soon as you're better, you're going straight back to jail." The officer advised, taking Tetsuo to the cop car in handcuffs.

"Yeah, yeah just as long as Sandslash is okay," said Tetsuo, not caring about the fact he would be returning to prison.

"_Slash, slash,_" Sandslash gave his trainer one last hug before they were placed in separate cars.

"Yikes!" Joey exclaimed standing next to Yugi and Téa. "I wonder what's going to happen to Jackpot."

"I think they wheeled him and his Ariados out on a stretcher. Look!" Téa pointed to the ambulance and a severely burned Jackpot.

"Huh, I wonder if he'll live." Joey crossed his arms.

"I feel bad for him." Olivia noted, sitting with a paramedic who was caring for her shoulder.

"What!?" Joey and Tristan gasped.

"Well I do. Even if he shot me, we don't know his background." Olivia shrugged, but winced when she tried moving her injured shoulder.

"Oh Lovely, you are possibly the nicest person in the world." Tristan sighed.

"Yeah and the stupidest." Joey added.

"Are you alright, Téa?" Yugi asked with Cindy on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Whoever saved me, I am forever in their debt." Téa said.

"Hey, so what happened in there, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you guys." He replied.

Tristan looked at Olivia. "I thought you-"

"I meant I HOPE it was Yugi that stopped him." Olivia nervously chuckled. "Guess I was wrong."

Tristan tilted his head to one side. "Um, actually you said-"

"So what are you gals gonna do for work?" Joey interjected.

"We can always work at the Beef Bowl." Téa suggested. "You want to try to apply with me?"

"Of course, but I need to wait until my shoulder heals." Olivia said.

"Hey, anywhere you work is fine by me." Joey smiled. "At least you guys are going to be making a decent living during high school."

"Unlike some people," Tristan smirked.

"Hey!" Joey glared at his friend.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Téa asked.

"I just realized something." His stomach growled. "I didn't even get to eat my hamburger!" He whined.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

**Yugi's POV**

"I heard Téa got a job here." Joey said standing outside a restaurant with a rotating bulky, brown bull Pokémon with three tails.

"Let's check it out." I voted. We walked toward the entrance and were shocked to see more than one familiar face.

"Oh god not again," Téa nervously looked at us. Beside her was…Tristan?

"T, what the hell are you doing here?" Joey asked about to bust out in laughter.

"Uh, well…I figured since Téa's working here and Olivia will get a job here later," he stammered. "I figured I should also get a job." He looked away, embarrassed.

Their uniforms were pretty cool though. They wore matching tan shirts and pants with dark brown overalls that depicted a head of a Tauros on the front with its tails on the back. The hat was brown with plastic horns protruding out of the top.

"Oh hey guys." Olivia greeted us wearing a sling over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" We asked, simultaneously.

"I'm just shadowing for my new job since I can't technically work yet." Olivia said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh I'm definitely coming here a lot." Joey admonished. "If the waitresses look hot as you and Téa do, count me in, oh and if the food's good too."

We all laughed.

I never told anyone what happened to me that afternoon at Moo-Moo Burger, (I don't even know what happened.) but I can't worry my friends with my memory problems. How could I when I don't even know the reason for these occurrences. I just hope that from here on out, things could be a little more peaceful…Just a little.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>next time<p>

**Joey:** Yo Yugi, I hear there's a psychic that goes to our school.

**Yugi: **Oh-no! Not more problems...

**Joey:** Huh? So how are we gonna handle this?

**Olivia:** Ooh, ooh can I help?

**Yugi & Joey:** Uhh...

**Olivia:** Next time: **False Prophet! Slowpoke Delights!**

**Joey: **Slowpoke delights? Yuck!

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi: <strong>Today's featured Pokémon is **Ariados**. It uses its webbing to capture its prey...and then it eats it.

**Joey: **Eww!

**Yugi:** What? That's what it says.

**Joey: **Not very healthy...

**Both: ***laugh*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it. Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for the next chapter which should be up soon.**


	5. Slowpoke Delights

**A/N: Well I have another chapter for you guys. I hope this isn't so bad. I'm trying to get these up as quick as possible...well not really. I feel like I've been on the first two seasons of Pokémon LV for almost three years now. Anways, enjoy! Sorry about my ranting. **

* * *

><p><strong>False Prophet! Slowpoke Delights!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was a quiet night for the people of Las Vegas. That would be entirely true if it weren't for one neighborhood in a state of shock and terror. A family's home was set ablaze with the residents looking on in horror and confusion.

"He…was right." A teenage boy slowly said, shaking at the sight of his home going up in flames. "The psychic was right!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

Today's just another day at Las Vegas High School. During break, my friends and I would always talk about the gossip around school and what not. Today, a fellow student brought up something strange.

"Hey, have you heard about a junior named Fortuno?" A student asked.

"Yeah, he's supposedly really popular now because he has psychic abilities." Tristan replied.

"What!? A psychic goes to our school?" Joey and I asked, perplexed.

"Yup, they say he can see the future. His predictions are really accurate." Téa told us.

"You've seen all the girls disappear during lunch and free period, right?" Tristan asked. "They go to get their fortune told."

"Anyway," Téa rolled her eyes. "I'm not into stuff like that."

"Me neither," Olivia chimed in.

"He's probably a fraud, centering on coincidence. Either way, something has to be done about it." Tristan proclaimed.

"Alright! I've gotta get my fortune told." Joey announced with a twinkle in his eyes. "Come on, Yugi, let's go."

"But Joey, I-" He grabbed my arm.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Joey smiled at me before dragging me out of the room.

* * *

><p>We exited the classroom with the others behind us, but stopped about ten feet from another room when a long line of students blocked our way.<p>

"Wow! Look at all these people." Téa said in awe.

A few people were seen before we could get a good look at the guy. He had rigid, white hair with dark eyes and a gold headband with a pagan star. He was also wearing a blue cloak around his shirt. He seemed to be hiding something.

"You say you're at the height of your beauty?" He read a heavyset teenage girl. "Keep doing as you please and you will remain that way until you die."

"I understand, lord Fortuno, thank you!" She squealed and then left.

"Yuge," Joey looked at me. "I can't get my fortune told with all these girls here. Guess I'll have to bluff." He whispered. "Gee, I can't believe you guys dragged me here." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly and made sure everyone could hear him.

"What!?" gasped Téa.

"Not cool, bro, you dragged us here." Tristan glared at him.

"Quiet over there!" yelled a young woman with long green hair. She appeared to be one of Fortuno's assistants.

"S-Sorry," I apologized as the three behind me shot mean looks at Joey.

"Lord Fortuno is meditating to raise his awareness." A second woman with short purple hair said. "Your negative energy is blocking the flow of his power."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, it was finally our turn. Joey, of course, could not wait.<p>

"Hey can I get my fortune told now?" He beamed.

"You don't understand." Fortuno began. "I am not a fortuneteller. Sure, things like Palmistry, fortunetelling, chi reading, feng shui, and Astrology attempt to predict the future," he closed his eyes. "I have the power of premonition: the ability to see into the future." He reopened them and stared at us intensely.

"Téa, why don't you have him predict your future?" Joey asked.

"Are you serious? You know I don't believe in that stuff." Téa crossed her arms over her chest.

In the midst of the conversation, a small earthquake occurred.

"An earthquake in Vegas?" wondered Téa.

"It's the end of the world!" Joey panicked, holding her tightly.

"Hey!" Téa pushed him off.

"Olivia, I got you." Tristan held the still injured teen.

"Um, I'm okay, Tristan." She giggled.

The tremor stopped.

"Huh? That was fast." I blinked.

"Someone ought to look outside to see if chaos brewed." Tristan said.

Cindy opened my backpack and poked her head out of it.

"Are you okay, Cindy?" I asked. She sniffed around the room and then nodded. "Our Pokémon don't seem to be panicking and natural disasters are when they usually go wild." Unless it wasn't natural, but then what caused the quake?

"You okay, Brutroot?" Joey held his ball and the Turtwig emerged with a yawn. It appeared to be half asleep, like it doesn't even know what happened. "Brutroot's okay?"

Perap flew in from outside. The school is an opened building, meaning not a lot of windows and walls surround the school, but there is a front gate which remains locked during and after school hours.

"Perap's okay too." Tristan said with the parrot Pokémon perched on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, lord Fortuno?" The green haired assistant asked.

"It's alright." Fortuno chuckled. "I knew it would happen." He pulled out a slip and handed it to Joey.

"It says 'earthquake today'." Joey transcribed.

"Let's hear it for Fortuno!" The purple haired assistant praised. The crowd behind us cheered.

"What?" Tristan looked at him suspiciously. "There's no way you could have predicted an earthquake today."

"_No way!_" squawked Perap.

"Hmm, that's your opinion." Fortuno shook his head. "You'll learn soon enough."

"I don't trust this guy, Yugi." Olivia whispered to me.

"I don't either, Lovely." I said. I continued to look at Joey who proceeded to marvel at anything Fortuno did or said. Maybe I should let him have his fun. It's not like someone could get hurt…right?

* * *

><p>After school<p>

I waited in front of the building for Téa. She promised me we'd go to dinner because she got paid this week. She suddenly approached me with her vibrant smile.

"Hey Yugi, ready to go?" she asked, cheerfully.

"Yes," I nodded and took her hand. This could be it. This could be our first official date!

"Ms. Gardner," called Fortuno from behind us.

We turned to look at him and I was NOT happy to see him, especially right now.

"I couldn't help but notice you didn't get your fortune told." He calmly stated, looking at her oddly.

"In case you haven't noticed, none of us got our fortune told." Téa reminded.

"Well, Tristan Taylor has too much pride, Olivia Love is too blunt to care about the future, and Joey Wheeler…I don't think he wants to know his future; but I know you do, Ms. Gardner." Fortuno went on to say, continuing to stare at her.

I couldn't stand this guy. I just want to go over and…no, violence is not the answer. Cindy appeared out of her ball in a flash onto my backpack.

"Listen, I don't know what your deal is, but you can't just force people to get their fortune told." Téa defended. "If I want to get my fortune told, I'll let you know." She turned to look at me. Cindy and I smiled at her, proudly.

"But don't you want to know about a mysterious man in your life?" Fortuno asked in a mischievous tone.

"Mysterious man?" Téa had a look of complete shock on her face, but refused to face him and acknowledge the situation.

"Why don't you go take a hike?" I remarked before grabbing Téa's hand. "Let's go." We walked away, but I could tell that jerk wouldn't give up. There was something gleaming in his eyes and I have a feeling that I need to look after Téa.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Joey and I decided to ride the bus to school together. He got into a fight with some thugs last night and was dropped off at the game shop where he slept over.

"I can't believe that darn bus dropped us off a few blocks from the school." I whined, holding Cindy.

"Ow!" Joey exclaimed, rubbing the bandage that was on his cheek.

"Are you okay, Joey?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm fine." He sighed. Brutroot rested on his head. "I can't believe those thugs. I was able to take out four of them, but the last one clobbered my beautiful face."

"Wow! Not your beautiful face," I laughed.

"Very funny," he smiled at me. "I should never get hit. I fight so much that you'd think I'm a pro at it."

"I don't think that's something to be proud of." I said. Cindy nodded.

As we neared our destination, we passed a construction site. When we stepped foot under the building in progress, an I-beam fell and landed an inch in front of us.

"Oh shit!" Joey hollered, hugging me in fright.

"Are you kids okay?" A worker asked on a ladder.

"Yeah, we're okay!" I loudly stated so he could hear me up there. "That was close." I said to Joey, who let me go.

"I'm really having a bad week so far." Joey frowned. Brutroot nibbled on his fluffy blond hair. "Ow! Stop that, Brutroot."

I laughed. "I guess he's hungry."

"He just had…" he pulled Brutroot and a clump of hair off his head, "Breakfast." He looked at Brutroot. "Ahh!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Man, I think the whole town heard him.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Joey, everything will be fine." I rubbed his back as we entered the building.<p>

"Stupid bad luck," Joey mumbled. Brutroot looked at him with guilt. "I'm not mad at you, pal." He suddenly looked at me. "Hey, maybe I should go see Fortuno today." No, please don't do it, Joey.

Inside the school, we met up with Tristan and the girls.

"Joey, what the hell happened to you?" Tristan asked, referring to his face wounds.

"I just got jumped by a couple of punks yesterday, no biggie." Joey shrugged it off as he opened his locker.

"What do you mean 'no biggie'?" Tristan interrogated. "Whenever one of us gets in a fight, the other is always there to protect the one apart of the fight."

Now that I think about it…

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

It was almost ten o'clock at night. I had just finished my homework, when there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the shop part of my house and was surprised to see Joey at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, opening the door.

"Just got into a lousy fight," he replied entering the shop.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I searched under the front desk for a first-aid kit.

"I'm fine. Stuff like this happens all the time." Joey said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, pulling out the kit and laying it on the desk.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Joey sat on the chair as I tended to his bruises on his face and arms.

"So, I was just taking a walk around my apartment complex to blow off some steam." He sighed, "Because my father is being a dick." He looked at me as I placed a bandage on his left cheek. "I was just minding my on business when bam!" He punched his palm for emphasis, which startled me a little, "These five punks came flat out of no where and threatened to beat the crap out of me if I didn't give them money." I finished wrapping a medium-sized bandage around his right arm as he continued his story. "What did I do? Heh, I beat the crap out of them. They got some punches here and there in. but after four were down. The other gave me one rough punch in the stomach before running off. When I was finally able to stand back up, Brutroot was out of his Pokéball. I guess that little guy scared him." Joey concluded with a laugh.

"Well, at least you're okay." I said, wrapping his other arm.

"Yeah…" He looked at his phone. I took a peek at what he was looking at. He was looking at Tristan's phone number and, my guess is, he was debating on whether to tell him about the fight or not. "So anyways, can I crash here with you tonight, Yugi?"

I nodded a reply.

~**End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>"T, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't need your help all the time during fights?" Joey rebuked, closing his locker.<p>

"Sorry," Tristan crossed his arms and looked away.

Fortuno and his assistants passed us.

"Hey!" Joey called the psychic. When he stopped in place, Joey jumped in front of him. "Can I get my fortune told?"

"I don't know. I'm very busy today." Fortuno said in annoyance.

"Please!" Joey got on his knees and begged.

"Alright, fine, just stop that." Fortuno sighed. Joey stood back up. The psychic took a deep breath and stared intensely at him. "Be wary of falling lights from the sky."

"Huh? Is that all?" Joey asked, tilting his head to one side.

Fortuno looked at Téa. "What about you, Ms. Gardner? Would you like your fortune told?"

"I told you I didn't believe in that stuff." Téa replied, agitated.

"Hey," Olivia snuck up from behind Fortuno and tugged on his cloak. "What is under here?"

"Ah!" He pushed her off him. "That's none of your business."

"Yo, it's rude to push a girl especially one that is handicapped." Tristan remarked, holding Olivia.

"Um, handicapped? I'm just fine." Olivia giggled.

"Hmph! Well I better get going." Fortuno looked at Téa. "See you soon." He walked off with his assistants.

"What a creep." Téa said. You got that right.

"Guys, we better get ready for Gym class." Tristan announced by his locker.

"Luckily I don't have to participate because of my injury." Olivia gloated, holding a note.

"What are you girls doing today?" I asked.

"Tennis," replied Téa. "Tennis is fun."

"It's fun if you like sports." Olivia added.

"Lucky," complained Joey. "We have judo today."

"Could have been worse," said Tristan.

I put my books in my locker and then looked at everyone. "Well, I guess we'll meet up later."

"Right!" the others decided before dispersing toward the two gymnasiums.

* * *

><p>In the locker room, Joey, Tristan and I were getting ready for Gym.<p>

"So, why do you guys think the boys and the girls have separate gymnasiums?" Joey asked, removing his shirt.

"I don't know. Maybe because girls do different activities than the boys do." Tristan said, putting his judogi on.

"Isn't that a form of segregation?" Joey asked, tying a light blue obi around his judogi.

"Uh, Joey, I'm not gonna touch that with a ten inch pole." Tristan closed his locker and walked toward the exit.

"What did I say?" Joey asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I get your argument." I smiled. "I think the girls do whatever we do anyway, just at different times. The only thing that really should be separated is the locker rooms."

"You're right." Joey sighed. "I guess I'm just worried about what Fortuno said that I'm making dumb statements."

"Why are you worried?" I asked. Why am I asking that question? Fortuno is nuts.

"He said 'be wary of falling lights'. Doesn't that sound ominous to you?" He asked me.

Now that he mentions it, it does.

* * *

><p>In the gymnasium, Joey and Tristan faced each other.<p>

"Come at me, bro." Joey taunted making a fighting stance with his arms.

"We're not technically supposed to fight, Joey." Tristan said, shaking his head.

"Well, at least I'm trying. Now come on." Joey continued to taunt.

"Alright," Tristan moved in and grabbed around his right arm.

I looked on as I sat on the sidelines, resting my sore body.

"_Cynda,_" squeaked a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Cindy behind a trashcan.

"You can't be here." I whispered. I thought I put her Pokéball in my backpack. How did she get out? She pointed up at the ceiling lights. "What's wrong with the lights?" I wondered, until Joey was thrown on top of me.

"Oops sorry, Yugi," apologized Tristan.

I looked at Joey. "Can you get off me, please?"

He looked at me in a daze, "Sorry, little buddy." He got off me, allowing me to be able to breathe from his crushing weight. Joey walked back to Tristan. "I'm gonna get you back, T." Suddenly the light fell in his direction.

"Joey, look out!" I yelled. Cindy swiftly pushed him out of the way, the glass from the light slightly piercing her tiny leg.

"Oh shit, man, are you okay?" Tristan asked, helping Joey up.

"I'm fine; I'm fine but what about Cindy?" He asked.

I ran to her side and picked her up. "You okay?" She nodded reassuringly.

"What in the world happened here?" The teacher asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but Yugi's Pokémon was hurt trying to push me out of the way." Joey told him with a sign of guilt on his face.

"Can I take her to the nurse?" I asked my grip on my dear Pokémon tightening.

"Actually, I think class should be dismissed for today." The teacher decided.

"Thanks, Shinji-sensei." Joey bowed his head. "Let's go, Yuge." The three of us hurried to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Outside, on the tennis court, the girls continued to play tennis.

"Phew, I think it's time for a break." Téa said, walking over to a water fountain.

As she took a drink, "Heh, guess who!" Olivia giggled, wrapping a towel over her friend's eyes with her light hand.

"Ah, Olivia!" cried Téa. She then suddenly remembered the day at Moo-Moo Burger when she was blindfolded by Jackpot and when 'a mysterious man' rescued her, _Mysterious man? _She thought. _Fortuno said something about a mysterious man in my life._

Olivia removed the towel. "I'm sorry, Téa." She frowned.

"Hey, you guys are not going to believe what happened?" A classmate asked.

"What?" Olivia and Téa wondered in unison.

"There was an accident in the gymnasium." Another classmate answered. "Joey Wheeler was almost hurt."

"But Yugi Moto's Cyndaquil was hurt and now class is canceled for the day." The first student said.

"Cindy!" gasped Olivia and Téa.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

In the infirmary

"I don't believe it. That psychic was right." Joey said, "About the 'falling lights'."

"That's crazy." Tristan said, looking at Cindy who was lying on a bed asleep.

"Yugi," called Téa as she entered the infirmary with Olivia.

"Is she okay?" Olivia asked about Cindy.

"She's okay. She's on pain pills but I can take her home when she wakes up." I replied, stroking the fire Pokémon's face.

"Are normal pain pills okay for Pokémon?" Téa asked.

"No, they have pills made from Potion here." I replied, looking at her. She had a very unnerving look on her face. "'Are you okay?' is what I should be asking."

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go, um, get my stuff from my locker before leaving." Téa told me. I don't believe her, so I decide to follow her.

"Joey, look after Cindy for me. I'll be right back." I said.

"I will, Yugi." Joey gave me a thumb up.

I nodded and left.

* * *

><p>I followed Téa until she stopped at the classroom Fortuno was using. Oh no, she's going to see him, but why?<p>

"Téa?" I asked, stopping her from walking into the room.

"Yugi, why are you following me?" She solemnly asked.

"Why are you going to see Fortuno?" I asked, feeling hurt.

"Yugi, this whole thing about what he said about the mysterious man has been bothering me all day." She sighed. "He was right about a lot of predictions that came true, the fire, the earthquake, the accident that almost severely hurt Joey. What makes you think he isn't right about that?"

"Because the fact that someone maybe watching over you is crazy!" I yelled. I don't know why I was getting so upset about this. I just don't want her to get her hopes up.

"Ms. Gardner," Fortuno and his assistants appeared."Did you want to get your fortune told?"

"I do." Téa replied, walking up to him.

Oh Téa, I couldn't do anything but watch.

"Hmm," Fortuno held her hand. "I see exactly the answers you are looking for." He smiled. I could tell Téa was disgusted with how he fondled her hand. "The mystery man of your dreams, the one with a voice so desirable, is waiting for you in the Chemistry lab. For when the classes ended early due to an accident, he thinks this is his chance to meet you."

I suddenly felt the urge to tell him how I felt.

"Fortuno, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but there's no way you can be psychic!" I yelled, gently pulling Téa's arm away from him.

"Yugi?" she gasped. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because he needs to learn he can't just play with people's hopes and dreams like that. I see what you tell others. Anyone can say random things that come to their mind, but to tell them something they want to hear and might not happen is just wrong!" I continued to accuse him of being a fake.

"What was that!?" The green haired assistant hollered. "Are you saying you don't believe in lord Fortuno's power?"

"Yes, that's what I am saying. I've seen this type of thing done before." I proceeded feeling angrier by the minute.

"Really?" asked Fortuno with a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, for example, you could have wrote down the earthquake was going to be today and kept it in your mantle until the day it actually happened."

"Lord Fortuno," the purple haired assistant saw he was beginning to become angry.

"I can see it…" Fortuno mumbled. "I can see your future!" He pointed at me. "Countless letters will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon you!"

I gasped and took a few steps back.

"Yugi," Téa worriedly looked at me.

* * *

><p>Back in the infirmary<p>

"So Fortuno told you to beware of 'countless letters'?" Olivia asked.

"Whatever it means, I'd heed it if I were you." Joey told me. "The same thing happened to me."

"Hey, where's Téa?" Tristan asked.

"She decided to go meet the 'mysterious man'." I revealed to everyone.

"Why would she do that?" Olivia asked.

"She thought that if Joey's prediction was right, maybe hers will be too." I said, looking at the floor.

"Why does that bother you?" Joey asked.

"I'm worried that something might go wrong." I looked up at my friends.

"She'll be fine. Téa's her own person and is also very independent." Tristan deducted.

"Yeah," I looked at Cindy who was still asleep. "I'll be back to check on Cindy to see if she's awake. Can you tell me when she is?"

"Sure, but where are you going?" Joey asked.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk to clear my head." I melancholy replied before leaving the infirmary.

* * *

><p>I walked down the halls, thinking about everything that happened today. I was worried about Cindy and Téa so much that I couldn't think straight. As I continued my stroll, something caught my eye; a lone book was lying on the floor.<p>

"This belongs in the library." I said aloud, so I made my way to the aforementioned room. I entered the room and looked around for the shelf where it could possibly go. As I searched, the same thoughts entered and traveled through my head. What was I going to do?

**Normal POV**

The row of bookshelves behind Yugi began to fall in a domino effect. Before the shelves could fall on him, his Millennium Puzzle shined and a force pushed him out of the way. The shelves continued to fall until they hit the last one in the row.

Dark Yugi shook of his daze and looked at his savior. A medium-sized pink dragon lay against him.

"You're Lovoya." Dark Yugi gently nudged on the usually transparent dragon. "Are you okay?"

"_And you're the other, hunky Yugi. I saved you just in time._" She said, slowing standing up on her legs.

"Why? And why aren't you flying?" Dark Yugi asked.

"_Why I'm flying is not important. Look!_" The Psychic-type Pokémon pointed to the glass window that showed the hallway.

"Fortuno," said Dark Yugi softly.

"_He's been making all of his so-called predictions come true._" Lovoya deduced, wagging her thick tail.

"If that's true, then that means Téa is in trouble." Dark Yugi confirmed. He and Lovoya chased after him.

* * *

><p>In the Chemistry lab, Téa was waiting for the 'mysterious man'.<p>

"I wonder where and who this mysterious man is?" She asked herself.

"Ms. Gardner," Fortuno entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Téa asked, feeling uneasy.

"I'm here because the mysterious man you are waiting for," he walked closer to her. "Is me." He placed a rag full of chloroform over her face.

"No…" Téa fell into his arms, his left hand holding her breast.

"Yes!" Fortuno gently laid her down on floor and threw up his hands. "With these powers, I can get any girl I want!" He cackled triumphantly. Next to him stood a quadruped pink hippo Pokémon with a long white tipped tail. "Slowpoke, you did a great job too providing me with that chloroform."

"How pathetic," came a dark voice.

"Who's there?" Fortuno asked, looking around. Dark Yugi with Lovoya on his shoulder entered the room, "Yugi?"

"I knew you were a fraud. It was only a matter of time before someone found out about your plan." Dark Yugi smirked. "How about we play a little game?"

"'Play a game?'" Téa lethargically looked in Dark Yugi's direction. _He did show up. I just have to see his face before_… She passed out from the chloroform intake.

"A game?" wondered a confused Fortuno.

"_Yeah,_" Lovoya jumped off Dark Yugi's shoulder. "_We'll gonna use your own trick against you, but only if you battle him first._" The Pokémon proclaimed.

Dark Yugi looked intently at a gash on the hinge of her right wing. "Lovoya, what happened to your wing?"

Lovoya looked at her wing than at him. "_Just a confrontation, now will you do battle?_" She asked both Dark Yugi and Fortuno.

"Hmph," Fortuno crossed his arms and looked at Slowpoke. "Sure, why not?"

"I will battle." Dark Yugi looked at Lovoya. The two nodded and then the Psychic-type vanished.

"I'll of course use my Slowpoke." Fortuno looked at the dopey Pokémon.

"_Slow,_" the Pokémon crawled into battle.

Lovoya reappeared. "_Before you guys battle,_" her eyes shone purple, moving the tables and equipment against the wall with some piling on top of each other so nothing gets broken. "_Play nice you two._" She smiled and disappeared again.

"Now that's a real psychic." Dark Yugi sneered, holding an orange and white Pokéball with yellow arrows on top. "Volbeat, go!" He tossed the ball and a plump firefly emerged.

"So, you're using a bug Pokémon against a Psychic-type?" Fortuno laughed. "Let's begin. Slowpoke, use Yawn." Slowpoke opened its mouth and released a large pink bubble.

"Volbeat, Confuse Ray." Volbeat's round tail began to glow and released a black energy ray which ripped through the bubble and struck Slowpoke. The Pokémon, however, appeared unfazed.

"Why is your Pokémon not confused?" Dark Yugi asked, feeling that way instead.

"Because he has the ability of Own Tempo which prevents confusion," Fortuno laughed. "Of course only a true psychic would know of that."

"Which you are not," Dark Yugi glared at him. " Volbeat, use Tail Glow." The Bug-type Pokémon lit up his tail.

"Slowpoke, quick, Confusion!" called Fortuno. The dopey Pokémon yawned before unleashing a powerful pink light aimed at Volbeat.

"Heh, telling a Slowpoke to do anything fast is impossible." Dark Yugi smirked. "Volbeat, Signal Beam!" Volbeat's eyes lit up as the energy stored in his tail rose to his mouth. The firefly opened his mouth and released a rainbow colored beam which struck the dual Water/Psychic-type, knocking him unconscious.

"Slowpoke!" gasped Fortuno in utter shock.

"You didn't even put up a fight." Dark Yugi held up his Fast Ball. "Volbeat, return," The bug returned in red light.

"This isn't over." Fortuno growled.

"_You're right. It isn't._" Lovoya reappeared once again, this time holding five pink tails.

"What are those?" Fortuno asked.

"_Slow,_" his Slowpoke looked on in a daze.

"_You have a Slowpoke and you don't even know what Slowpoke tails are?_" Lovoya giggled, using psychic powers to move a small table in between the trainers.

"That's right. Slowpoke tails are a delicacy in Johto. A Slowpoke's tail grows back when cut off like a salamander." Dark Yugi said. "This will be our game."

"What?" Fortuno asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"_If you don't want to play, then run away now, but Téa stays here and your secret comes with us that you're a fraud._" Lovoya stated with a glare.

"How am I a fraud?" Fortuno asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"You tried to kill me." Dark Yugi bluntly said.

"_I saw you push the bookshelf, or should I say you and your Slowpoke._" Lovoya declared, pointing an accusing claw at him.

"Why you…" Fortuno looked at the tails on the table.

"Lovoya, tell him about the rules of the game." Dark Yugi insisted.

"_Right, here lies five delicious Slowpoke tails._" The pink Pokémon licked her lips. "_One of them contains a sleep ointment injected inside. It came from a Slowpoke's yawn, a move that has many effects and has helped many trainers sleep with insomnia. There is only one rule, eat one at a time. If you get the one with the, we'll say, chloroform-type drug then you lose._" Lovoya looked at Dark Yugi.

"Does that sound good?" He asked his opponent.

"I suppose, if you have to eat too." Fortuno grinned.

"Good, then I'll be nice enough to start first." Dark Yugi looked at the one on the far right. "I'll try this one." He picked it up and slowly took a small bite, before eating the whole thing. "It's not bad." Dark Yugi sighed, "Your turn."

"Ha, I know which one has the sleeping potion in it." Fortuno looked at the one on the far left. "This one definitely doesn't." He slowly ate the entire tail and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Yuck! But I feel fine." He gloated.

"Very good, but there's only three more left," noted Dark Yugi looking at the middle tail. He slowly picked it up and ate it.

"_It's like playing Russian Roulette, only with Slowpoke tails._" Lovoya gulped, looking at Dark Yugi. Only two tails remained.

"Do you think you can predict which tail will put you to sleep?" Dark Yugi interrogated, smirking. "If you really are psychic, why not use those powers to predict which one is safe?"

"Maybe I will." Fortuno closed his eyes and concentrated on the tainted tail. "It's this one." He pointed to the one on the left. "This is the safe one." He picked it up and scarfed it down, sticking out his tongue in disgust yet again. "Ha," he smiled. "It looks like I am psychic after all!"

"_No…_" Lovoya horns drooped in defeat.

Dark Yugi smiled and ate the last Slowpoke tail.

"Now it's time for your nap, Yugi." Fortuno grinned.

"No," the Eye of Anubis appeared on Dark Yugi's forehead after he swallowed the tail. "It is you who will take his nap."

"Huh? But…" Fortuno looked at him horrified. "What is that on your forehead?"

"Fortuno, you faked your psychic abilities to get the attention of those of your classmates. When that didn't work, you decided to have your Slowpoke help you make your predictions come true starting with the fire at a students house and the earthquake yesterday." Dark Yugi glared harshly at him. "You also tried to play and seduce an innocent girl by telling her lies and tainting her heart. For that, you must be punished."

"But…I am…psychic." Fortuno suddenly felt lightheaded and passed out, asleep.

"_Wow! Looks like he really did eat the bad tail after all,_" Lovoya sneered.

Dark Yugi picked up Téa bridal style, "looks like we have our very own sleeping beauty."

"_She'll be okay now._" Lovoya looked at a sleeping Fortuno. "_Look under his mantle._" She pointed out sticky notes that were written on. "_These must have been his future attempts at proving his powers._"

"Yes, but it appears he'll never have a chance to have them happen because by the time the Yawn attack wares off, everyone will know the truth." Dark Yugi revealed, holding Téa.

"_That's just what he deserves._" Lovoya looked at Slowpoke who was looking at them. "_What do we do with Slowpoke?_"

"He'll be just fine. Besides, Fortuno will need a friend after tomorrow." Dark Yugi left the classroom with Lovoya behind him. "By the way, where did you get those Slowpoke tails?"

"_Uh, I eat Slowpoke tails. They're my favorite snack so I had a few in my possession._" Lovoya said, sticking her tongue at him.

"Heh, well it worked out wonderfully." Dark Yugi smiled.

"_Yeah, but that was a pretty twisted thing you did there, Yugi._" Lovoya looked at him, "_Or whoever you are._"

The two continued to walk down the hall.

"I could ask you the same question." Dark Yugi admonished, "But telling by the wing wound and carefree personality, I can only assume you're one person."

"_Who?_" asked Lovoya halting as she tilted her head to one side.

Dark Yugi turned to her, "Olivia Love." The Pokémon didn't reply or change her expression. "I don't know how, but that's my hunch." He shrugged it off and proceeded down the hall. "Thanks for the help."

"It _seems like I'll have some help looking over Yugi and his friends._" Lovoya sighed. "_However, there's something more to that 'Yugi' than meets the eye._" She disappeared in a flash of light.

As Dark Yugi walked down the hall, Téa slowly opened her eyes and saw claw markings on his wrist and hand. Then, just as she awoke, she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

"I can't believe that jerk, Fortuno, turned out to be a fraud after all." Tristan whined as he and the others walked down the street.

"Heh, what did you expect?" Joey asked patting his friend's back.

"Last time I check, you believed him too." Téa crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah," Joey pulled away and sighed.

"_Twig,_" giggled Brutroot from his trainer's head.

"At least you're there for me Brutroot." Joey smiled, petting his turtle Pokémon. Brutroot bit his fingers. "Ow!"

Téa and Yugi laughed.

"So, how is Cindy doing?" Olivia asked.

"Great, her leg feels better." Yugi smiled. The fire-type squeaked happily from his shoulder.

"Well that's good." Joey said, shaking out his hand Brutroot bit.

Olivia then looked at Tristan. "Don't be sad, Tristan. We should be the ones who decide our future, not some psychic." She said, attempting to cheer him up after the psychic mishap.

"Thanks, Olivia." Tristan smiled at her.

Téa looked at Yugi's hand, "Uh, Yugi?"

"What is it, Téa?" He returned her stare.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked. It's in the exact place and shape as the person who rescued her yesterday.

"I don't know." Yugi looked at his sore hand. "I noticed it when I woke up. I guess Cindy bit me while I was asleep." Cindy squeaked while shaking her head.

Téa then wondered, "Could Yugi be the mysterious savior she is looking for?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>next time<strong><br>**

**Yugi: **I think we all deserve a day off.

**Joey:** To the arcade!

**Olivia: **I've been trying to win a special Pokémon for years, but I keep losing coins.

**Joey: **You can win Pokémon at the arcade! I'm in.

**Yugi: **Next time: **Theft! The Rare Shiny Pokémon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi: <strong>Today's featured Pokémon is **Volbeat**. These pure Bug-type Pokémon love the night. They use their glowing tails to communicate with other nocturnal Pokémon. When it's mating season, they seek the sweet aroma of Illumise.

**Joey: **Bow Chicka wow wow!

**Yugi:** Uhh...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well That's it. Hope you enjoyed. Tune in for the next one which will be soon, then back to Contest Wars.**


	6. The Shiny Pokémon Battle

**A/N: OK, guys, I'm finally back with a brand new chapter of Retro. I hope to seriously have regular updates now because I love these stories and I've been rejecting them *coughContestWarscoughcough* Actually, that's not being rejected. I have to get to a part in this story first. One more thing, have any of you guys played Voltorb Flip in HG/SS. I haven't, which is why the explanation of it may not be great...You'll see what I mean. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Theft! The Rare Shiny Pokémon Battle<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me tell you of a species of Pokémon that are beyond our understanding. You see, Pokémon are not like animals or plants or even bacteria. They are one color and shape. Although every one of their personalities are different, their physical appearance in the wild remains the same. However, there versions of every single Pokémon, including those of legend, that are of a different pigment. For some reason, when they emerge from a contraption known as a Poké Ball, a glimmering effect is activated from their body. This trait has given them the nicknames of "Odd-colored Pokémon" and the most common term, "Shiny Pokémon". Though not different from their 'normal' counterparts for now...soon they will have a power, or a curse, that will change everything what it means to be a Pokémon Trainer. Proceed with extreme caution when or if encountered. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

In a dark room in the middle of the night, a young man was examining his rare colored Pokémon. He picked up a golden fox with six tails.

"These are the best!" He smirked, looking at all ten of them.

* * *

><p>That morning, Tristan was waiting for someone on the Strip. Perched on his shoulder was his Chatot, Perap.<p>

"Olivia said she wanted to meet me here." Tristan said, looking up and down the streets. "I wonder what it's about." He sighed. "Imagine, me and Olivia, all alone."

"Tristan!" called Olivia. He didn't hear her. Perap pecked him on the head.

"Ow! What is it?" Tristan turned his head and saw Olivia running toward him. Her long pink hair flowed in the wind. "She is so pretty." He sighed in elation.

Olivia stopped when she approached him. "Glad you could meet me here this morning." She said, adjusting her sling over her arm.

"Anytime," Tristan smiled. "So, what did you need me for on this beautiful morning?"

"Well, I just contacted Joey who's going to call Téa and Yugi, and I thought we could all spend this Saturday at the arcade inside the New York, New York Hotel and Casino." Olivia said with a wide smile.

"Oh," Tristan frowned. "I guess that sounds fun."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Olivia wrapped her good arm around him.

Tristan blushed, "Sure okay."

* * *

><p>At the Turtle Game Shop, Yugi was in his star-patterned PJs playing with Cindy.<p>

**Yugi's POV**

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked her.

"_Quil,_" She squeaked, licking my cheek as I sat on my bed.

My cellphone rang. "Hello," I picked it up.

"_Yo, Yuge, Olivia wants us to meet her and the others at New York, New York on the Strip. What do you say, pal? Wanna join?_" Joey asked on the other line.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Meet me at the bus stop and we'll go together, okay?" I asked, pointing to the dresser, signaling Cindy to fetch me a change of clothes.

"_Roger that, buddy, see you then._" He hung up.

I looked over at Cindy who was holding a black shirt of mine. "I need new clothes." I laughed. "Maybe I'll go shopping one of these days."

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, I rushed downstairs with Cindy on my shoulder and into the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of toast and made my way to the shop.<p>

"Yugi, where are you going?" My grandpa asked, sitting at the table.

I turned to him with the toast in my mouth. Cindy took it out so I can speak, also allowing me to chew and swallow a piece.

"I'm just going to hang out with my friends." I said, smiling.

"Oh OK, just be careful." He advised.

"Got it, gramps." Cindy returned the toast to my mouth. "Bye," I said with a mouthful before I left.

* * *

><p>I met up with Joey at the bus stop.<p>

"Morning Yugi," he hugged me tightly.

"Hello Joey," I patted his back.

He released me and smiled as the bus arrived. "Let's go."

We got on the bus and away we went to the Strip.

* * *

><p>The bus stopped at the New York, New York Hotel and Casino, our destination.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Joey asked. Cindy squeaked and jumped off my shoulder in a direction.

"Where are you going, Cin?" I followed her with Joey on my tail. She hopped into Téa's arms.

"Cindy, where's Yugi?" She asked the little Fire-type.

"I'm right here." I said with Joey breathing heavily.

"Your Cyndaquil is fast." He said, catching his breath.

"It's about time you guys arrived." Tristan said, appearing with Olivia.

"I'm glad you are all here. Now let's get to the second floor of this place and have some fun." Olivia announced, pointing at the top of a building with a smaller model of the Statue of Liberty and other shorter buildings around it. All of which were surrounded by a long, red roller coaster.

The five of us went through the casino and entered an elevator.

"So, do you mind telling us why we had to come to this arcade, when there's a perfectly good one near our school?" Joey asked, looking outside the window of the elevator.

"This arcade is special." Olivia chided. "You'll see." The doors opened and we made our way to the arcade.

"Wow! This place is huge." Téa admonished, looking around at all of the guests playing different games.

"Look, they even have a food court." Joey pointed out.

"We'll eat later. I wanna show you guys something. Come on." Olivia motioned for us to follow her. She sure was anxious about something.

"Look, Téa, it's the new PokéFighter game." Joey stood in front of a game station with two sides, signifying it to be a two player only game.

"Seems interesting," Téa stood at the second player window. "I'll pick Medicham."

"I'll pick Machamp." Joey selected his fighter from a large selection of Fighting-type Pokémon.

The game began and both started to mash both red buttons while moving the thick analog stick. Joey kept making his Machamp use Karate Chop on Medicham, but Téa used her special Psywave move by pressing the second red button as she tilted the stick left. This was super effective and allowed her to win instantly.

"I won!" Téa cheered.

"Say what?" Joey groaned. "It's best two out of three."

I smiled and went over to where Olivia and Tristan were.

"Where were you?" Olivia asked, "And where's Téa and Joey?"

"They're busy playing PokéFighter." I deduced. Cindy squeaked.

"Well I guess I'll just tell you guys about it." Olivia showed us a counter which seemed to list all of the various prizes that could be won if you have enough tokens. Tokens can only be won by playing specific games. Not all of them award tokens.

"The prizes look nice, Lovely, but I don't see what the fuss is all about." Tristan noted, looking at the prizes ranging from stuffed animals to other knockoff toys.

"Not that one," Olivia pointed to a second counter, "That one." This counter's prizes were all Pokémon related items ranging from evolutionary stones to Pokémon themselves. There were five rows of Pokéballs, each with a picture of the Pokémon contained in each ball.

"I never heard of Pokémon being given out as prizes before." Tristan said.

"I have. In Johto, we have our own game corner where trainers play to win Pokémon or special items." I explained.

"Take a look." Olivia showed us a few trainers obtaining prized Pokémon in exchange for tokens. The Pokémon were as followed: Electrode a huge ball-shaped Pokémon with the reversed colors of a Pokéball, Poliwag a round tadpole with a small red mouth and a swirl on its tummy, Dratini a short length light blue Chinese dragon, Porygon a blue and pink blocky origami bird, and Clefairy a light pink fairy Pokémon.

"Which Pokémon are you interested in?" I asked, intrigued with all of the winnings.

"I want that one." Olivia pointed to the row of Electrode Pokéballs which were all gold and white to signify they were won at the arcade.

"Electrode costs 2000 tokens!" Tristan and I exclaimed.

"I know," Olivia frowned. "I've only managed to win 500 tokens. The best thing to happen would be to get three sevens at the slots."

"Slots?" questioned Tristan. "You mean where Joey's at right now?" Olivia and I looked over at the slot machines in the corner.

"This is so much fun!" Joey pushed the button to match three in two of the three rows and all of the columns. The machine activated and three Pokéballs were matched diagonally. "This is so much fun, it should be illegal." He took his winning fifteen tokens.

"I thought it was." Tristan said with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess it would be if you were winning real money." I added watching him play. "Do you want a specific prize?"

"I want a Pokémon." Joey beamed a huge smile.

"You'd actually waste money you don't have on a Pokémon?" Tristan asked.

"Come on, let's see what other games they have." I noticed Téa playing Skee Ball before leading Olivia and Tristan to a machine whose inside was set up like five rows of five cards facedown. Behind the machine was a picture of an exploding Voltorb a Pokémon which looked like a possessed Pokéball. "What about this game?"

"That is the game I try to win every time." Olivia revealed standing next to Tristan.

"Is it good?" Tristan asked.

"It is, but it's also the hardest game here." Olivia explained the rules. "Here we have a table of cards and on the bottoms and the sides we have small pictures of Voltorb. The number next to them represent how many Voltorb are in its column. Getting a Voltorb is a bad thing because that automatically ends the game. The number above the Voltorb represents the total of the numbers accumulated when the cards are flipped. You win when the board is cleared and no Voltorb is flipped. Did you get all that?"

"Uh," I looked at Tristan.

"I did!" He raised his hand. "Don't worry, I'll play for you and win that Electrode."

"Yes!" squealed Olivia. She hugged him with one arm. "Thank you Tristan!"

"Don't mention it. Now you run along now and catch up with the others and I'll play here." I could sense the nervousness in his voice.

"I'll be over by the slot machines with Joey. See ya!" Olivia happily reunited with her blond friend.

Tristan tapped my shoulder. "Hey, Yuge, can you try to win at this game for me?" He put a quarter in the machine.

"Why? I thought you told Olivia that you were going to play." I told him what he told her.

"Yeah, but you're more of a gamer than I am and it would really mean a lot to me if you would win that Electrode for her." Tristan pleaded with me, not realizing he was setting the game to the highest difficulty, which awards more tokens.

"Ah! Tristan, you set the game to level 8." I gently pushed him aside before he made the game harder for me to beat. However, I think he already made it the worst possible.

"Sorry, Yuge, but I know you can do it. You're smart." Tristan encouraged. How flattering was he?

I smiled and nodded before beginning the game.

Here's the situation of the game: The cards were set up in their normal fashion. I pressed the button to activate the Voltorb symbols. These symbols, according to the rules on the side of the machine, activate the cards you choose and if any of them are Voltorb, you automatically lose, but if none of them are, you win the maximum amount of tokens. That, however, depends on if you place your bet on all of the cards you think are numbers instead of Voltorb.

While contemplating my move, I looked over at Tristan who watched me nervously. Why is he so nervous? I'm the one playing.

I looked back at the game and at the first column. It was marked two Voltorb and seven as the total. I marked the third and forth card down. Next, I looked at the second column. It was marked one Voltorb and five as the total. I marked the first and third card down. Then, I looked at the third column marked no Voltorb. So I risked everything and played that entire row. The game continued until I finished all five rows and columns. After completing the choices of cards I made, the screen with the exploding Voltorb read 'Game Clear!'.

"Yugi!" Tristan shook me violently.

"Huh?" I looked at him. I was in a daze but I knew what he was saying.

"You won!" He hugged me.

I stared blankly at the game and realized I had just beaten one of the hardest games here at its highest level, earning me 2000 tokens. I just couldn't believe it. Tristan helped me gather up the tokens that fell on the floor surrounding the machine quickly before others could take them.

"You guys!" Joey called as he, Olivia, and Téa approached us.

"What is it, Joey?" I asked, holding several tokens in my hands.

Olivia gasped. "Tristan, did you win those tokens for me?"

Tristan looked at me as he held the rest of the tokens in his hands. I nodded at him telling him 'It's okay. You can tell her you did it.'

"Uh, Yeah, of course I did it." He replied, proudly.

"Thank you, T!" Olivia squealed, hugging him.

"That's great, Liv. Hey, guess what, guys?" Joey held up a cup of tokens. "I won enough tokens to get a Poliwag."

"Well, come on. Let's go get our prizes." Olivia said, letting go of Tristan. "Come on, T, Yugi." We follow Olivia and Joey to the prize desk.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" The clerk behind the desk asked.

"Yeah, I have 500 tokens and I want one of those Poliwag." Joey clarified, pointing to one of the balls in the Poliwag row.

"And I want an Electrode, please," added Olivia. Tristan and I placed the tokens on the desk followed by the cup of Joey's tokens.

"OK," the clerk walked over to the golden Pokéballs and picked up two. "Here you go." He handed them their prizes.

"Yes, I have my very own Poliwag!" Joey exclaimed, rubbing the ball against his cheek.

"Joey, let's look at our new Pokémon." Olivia suggested.

"Let's do it." Joey and Olivia held up their new Pokéballs and the respective Pokémon appeared in a white light...with sparkles?

"Dude," Tristan looked at the two Pokémon. Joey's Poliwag was a baby blue color and Olivia's Electrode was blue on the bottom instead of red. "Your Pokémon are odd colors."

Could they be...

"Just because they have different colors, doesn't make them any less of a Poliwag and an Electrode." Téa inputted.

"She's right." Olivia said. The Electrode looked at her and jumped into her arm. "I love my little Amoré."

"Amoré?" Joey questioned.

"Yup, what, you don't think it's a good name?" Olivia asked, cradling the large ball Pokémon in her good arm.

"No, it's fine." Joey smiled, holding his Poliwag.

"So what are you gonna name your Poliwag?" I asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about my sister a lot. So I'll name it after one of her favorite childhood dolls, Polly." Joey deduced, holding up the tadpole Pokémon.

"You have a sister?" I asked him.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He replied.

"It's a nice name for a Poliwag." Téa said.

"If it's a female," pointed out Tristan.

"I think it is." Joey inspected the Water-type Pokémon. We all laughed.

"Hey, why don't you guys go get some pizza? I can watch the Pokémon." Tristan volunteered.

"OK, sounds like a good idea." Joey and Olivia return their Pokémon and handed the golden balls to him.

"Let's go, guys." I motioned the others to come with me to get the pizza.

"I'm gonna play some games for a bit." He placed the balls inside his bag and walked with it to the slot machines.

* * *

><p>"So, what kind of pizza are we getting?" Téa asked.<p>

"How about we get one with everything. I'm starving." Joey suggested.

"Eww, I only want just cheese." Olivia said.

"OK, how about we get half cheese and half everything for Joey since he'll probably eat a lot?" I asked with a laugh.

"Sure, Yugi, I have to watch my weight anyway." Olivia smirked.

"Please, girl, your body is perfect. What do you guys think?" Téa asked for our opinion.

"Uh," I looked at Joey.

"Don't look at me, I think you're both hot." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks Joey." The girls said in unison. Good 'Ole Joey, he can make any girl feel special. Just as long as he doesn't come on to Téa, I'm good.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"I better get cleaned up before the pizza gets here." Tristan entered the restroom to wash his hands. He placed the bag on the sink and turned the water on.

In the doorway, a tan man was watching him with an evil look on his face. When Tristan went to dry his hands, he swiftly rummaged through the front pocket of the bag and pulled out the two gold Pokéballs before leaving the room without being noticed.

* * *

><p>After drying his hands, Tristan gathered his things and reunited with his friends at a table.<p>

"Where'd you go, man?" Joey asked, holding the pizza.

"Just to the bathroom to wash my hands," Tristan replied.

"Can I have Amoré back?" Olivia asked, smiling.

"And Polly," succeeded Joey.

"Sure," Tristan looked through the front pocket of his bag. "Um, I could have sworn they were in the front." He then looked in the other compartments. "Oh-no!" He turned the open bag upside down, dumping its contents all over the arcade floor.

"You lost our Pokémon!" Joey hollered.

"I didn't lose them." Tristan searched the floor for the golden Pokéballs. "I just misplace them. Oh shit!" He sulked.

Olivia growled and slapped him across the face. "How could you, Tristan Taylor! I trusted you with Amoré." She flamed. Tristan, as well as the rest of the gang, stared at her at a loss for words.

"I-I'm sorry." Tristan finally spoke, lowering his head.

**Yugi's POV**

I could tell he was hurt and not just physically from the slap.

"You're sorry? You're sorry!?" Olivia prepared for round two, but Joey and Téa held her back while trying not to hurt her damage shoulder.

"Liv, I know you're mad, me too, but violence will not solve this." Joey noted.

"He's right. Let's just look for them." Téa included.

I looked over at a mysterious man with tan skin by the restrooms. He held two golden Pokéballs and was staring right at us. He must have stolen the Pokémon. I mean, he could have won two Pokémon, but he seemed suspicious. Plus, I got a bad feeling about him.

"Well, I'm not looking with Tristan." Olivia scoffed and then left in a random direction.

The suspicious man went toward the door which led to the stairway. I looked at the others.

"Guys, I have something to do. I'll be right back." I informed them.

"OK, just be back soon." Téa said. Cindy jumped out of her arms and onto my shoulder.

Joey groaned. "This was suppose to be a fun weekend, not a drama fest. Find Olivia too."

I nodded and made my way to the stairs which is where the man went.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the door that led to the first floor and then to the basement. My heart began to race because of the darkness that beckoned. I had to find that stranger because he could possibly have Polly and Amoré. I walked down the stairs and saw him at the end with some Pokémon all with odd colorings than usual.<p>

"That's two more shinies added to my collection." I heard him say. What the heck is a shiny? "Those fools have no idea that I actually stole them. It's like taking candy from a baby." He burst into laughter.

Before he opened the door to enter the air conditioning room, I ran down the stairs to confront him.

"Hey, stop!" I yelled, feeling nervous. Cindy jumped off my shoulder.

"Who are you, kid?" He asked as he and his ten Pokémon glared at us.

"Um," I swallowed hard. "I'm Yugi and you stole my friends' Pokémon. Now give them back!"

"Well, my name is Sho and I have no time for pathetic trainers like you." He held up his hand, signaling he wanted me to leave.

"I'm not leaving without the Pokémon." I rebuked. Cindy let out a threatening squeak.

"Do you even know anything about these Pokémon?" He asked.

"Well, I know Electrode are Electric-type Poké-"

"Not that!" He barked. "I mean do you know about shiny Pokémon?"

"No, what's a shiny Pokémon?" I blinked. Cindy tilted her head to one side.

"A shiny is an extremely rare and valuable Pokémon. Not much is known about them except that their colors are different from the original. Legend has it, they contain a power that far surpasses normal colored versions." Sho explained to me.

"I see your point now." I sighed, "But that Electrode and Poliwag are not yours. Give them back!"

He chuckled, "And what are you gonna do to stop me from taking them?"

I looked at Cindy. "Cindy, use Tackle!" I ordered.

"_Cynda!_" She cried and aimed for Sho.

"Ha! That's child's play." He retaliated. A small, blue spider descended from a string of webbing and stopped Cindy's attack with String Shot, almost completely covering her before she hit the floor, immobilized.

"Cindy!" I quickly picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She squeaked and squealed as I tried to remove the webbing.

"Any other punches you wanna throw at me?" Sho teased.

I held up Spot's Moon Ball. "Spot, Headbutt!" Spot emerged from her ball and headed straight for the thief.

"Not another wimp," a golden colored venus flytrap known as Carnivine appeared from behind him and chomped down on my Snubbull.

"This isn't good." I pulled out Volt's Level Ball. "Volt, counter attack with Tackle." I tossed the ball and the firefly tackled Carnivine who released Spot onto the floor unconscious.

"Again with the tackling? You're such a weak trainer." Sho laughed, "Spearow, Drill Peak." He called to a golden sparrow. Its beak spun like a drill and then struck Volt super effectively, sending him against the wall.

"Volt," I looked on at my two helpless Pokémon. I was beginning to think I would never get Olivia and Joey's Pokémon back. I looked down at Cindy, who gave me a reassuring look. "I still have one more, Sho." I pulled out a pink Poké Ball with a heart on top. "Go, Blazer!"

An orange-red tortoise emerged blowing smoke from the blowhole on his shell. Blazer, a Torkoal, was the last resort I had.

"That's your last hope? Pathetic!" He burst into laughter. "Shellder, use Clamp!" A red bivalve clamped its shell over Blazer's neck, practically choking him. I looked on speechless and horrified. "Give up?"

Blazer tried to wiggle the Water/Ice-type off, but to no avail.

"I give up," I said solemnly looking down.

"That's a good little boy." Sho smirked and snapped his finger, allowing Shellder to release Blazer. My Fire-type slowly rejoined my side and collapsed, weakened.

"H-He was the last Pokémon." I told Sho, "But you still won't get away with those." My body began to shake. With no Pokémon, I had zero chance of getting my friends' shinies back. What else was I going to do?

"I know you have none left, but just in case..." He looked at a small golden fox by his side. "Vulpix, burn that little dweeb with Fire Spin!"

The fox leaped into the air and breathed out a powerful stream of fire aimed directly at me and my Pokémon. My body froze, there was no way to avoid this attack I knew I was done for, so I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

...

"What the hell are you?!" I heard Sho yell.

I opened my eyes expecting us to be nothing more than ashes, but what I saw in front of me was red hot dragon. The dragon looked familiar. It was Lovoya the Deikou!

"Lovoya!" I cried.

The Pokémon turned to me in pain. "_Are you alright, Yugi?_" She asked through grit fangs. She must have used her Psychic attack to absorb the fire causing her body to turn red from the heat.

"I'm fine, but you- Ow!" I tried to tend to her but my hands burned when she was touched.

Sho laughed again, "And here I thought your new friend was going to beat me. Lotad, cool them off. I'm feeling generous."

He began to walk away, but not before his indigo-colored Pokémon with a blue-green lily pad sprayed Lovoya with a forceful stream of water, cooling her off. The force, however, pushed her against me and sent us colliding with the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The Millennium Puzzle shone around Yugi's neck. Dark Yugi opened his eyes and gently pushed Lovoya and Cindy aside.

"Hey, Sho!" He called out in his usual deep, but calm voice.

"What now?" Sho stopped and looked at him.

"You still haven't returned that which doesn't belong to you." Dark Yugi mentioned with a snide grin.

"And how are you going to stop me? Go!" All of his Pokémon including a green sludge, green swallow, tan cat with pink ears and curled tail, and a cream-colored meerkat Pokémon lunged forward with a contact attack.

Dark Yugi's irises began to glow red as he glared at the small creatures. The ten Pokémon cowered at his feet.

"What did you do?" Sho asked, walking up to them.

Lovoya shook off her daze and looked around. "_What's going on?_" She looked at Dark Yugi. "_It's him again._"

"Nothing, just taught your Pokémon to respect those who are defenseless." Dark Yugi admonished. "Now, how about we play a little game?"

"You're crazy!" Sho contradicted.

Lovoya walked up to Dark Yugi. Her wing was still hurt, so flying and hovering were difficult for her.

"_What's crazy is you taking things that don't belong to you._" The pink Pokémon growled.

"Easy girl," Dark Yugi held up his hand to calm her down. "Here's what we're gonna do: First, bring out that Electrode you stole."

Sho hesitantly obliged and released the white and blue Pokémon from its golden ball with sparkles. Lovoya grimaced at the Electric-type.

"OK, here are the rules: The Electrode will use Double Team to clone itself. Each person will take turns picking up a ball. If it's the fake Amoré, it will disappear; but if it's the real one, it will shock you making you lose the game. Got it?" Dark Yugi concluded.

"If I win," Sho began. "I get to keep these shinies along with that pretty dragon of yours."

"_What?_" Lovoya gasped and looked at Dark Yugi, who nodded.

"And if I win, you return those to me and you never steal again." Dark Yugi said. Sho nodded. "Ready? Game start!"

Amoré duplicated itself into five rows of five, similar to the Voltorb Flip game the game it was won. Dark Yugi took a deep breath and picked up the second Electrode in the first row which disappeared. The others in that row also vanished.

"_Four more to go._" Lovoya said to herself, hopeful.

"My turn." Sho picked up the first in the fifth row that disappeared. The same happened to the entire row. "That just leaves the second, third, and fourth rows."

"I know." Dark Yugi closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

"Are you gonna pick one or not?" Sho asked, annoyed.

As his eyes remained closed, Dark Yugi could feel the energy the true shiny emitted. _I feel it. I feel the power of a shiny Pokémon._ The spiritual being opened his eyes and picked up the last Electrode on the third row. The Electrode and the row disappeared.

"Heh, if I pick a fake Electrode in a row, I win." Sho gloated. He began to pick up the one in the middle of the fourth row.

"Are you sure?" Dark Yugi stated. "Are you sure that's the one you want to pick?"

Sho looked down at the round Pokémon that remained and then at Dark Yugi. He knew the shadow being would try to psyche him out, but of course he won't fall for that.

"I call your bluff, kid." Sho picked up the Electrode. "This is it. I win." A Cheshire grin crossed his face. A few seconds later the ball turned around, revealing its black eyes and matching expression. "What? No!" Amoré activated its Static ability, paralyzing Sho.

"_You won._" Lovoya said in awe.

Sho fell to the floor unable to move any part of his body. His Pokémon consisting of a shiny Vulpix, Spinarak, Carnivine, Lotad, Shellder, Meowth, Taillow, Spearow, Sentret, and Grimer gathered around him never leaving his side, not even when Dark Yugi took out the two golden balls from their trainer's pocket.

Dark Yugi returned Amoré and all of his Pokémon and then looked at Lovoya, who stared at the shinies who now wept beside their master.

"_I gotta say._" She began then looked into Dark Yugi's eyes. "_He may have been obsessed with shiny Pokémon, but those little guys really love him._"

"Which is why I didn't give him a terrible punishment. It'll wear off within the hour." Dark Yugi smiled. "So, are you going to tell me if you're Olivia Love or not?"

"_I...Well,_" The Deikou looked down as her horns drooped.

"I won't tell your secret." Dark Yugi held out Amoré's ball, "Here."

Lovoya slowly took it and smiled. "_Thanks Yugi...or whoever you are._" She then received Polly's ball.

"Just as long as you keep protecting Yugi." He added, seriously.

"_I promise._" She crossed her fingers. Her pink body was then enveloped in a white light. When it dimmed, Olivia stood there in her place.

"Thank you, Olivia." Dark Yugi nodded in affirmation before collapsing to the floor as Yugi.

Olivia looked over him and smiled. "Now how am I going to get him out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

I woke up, feeling queasy.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Olivia saluted, gently rubbing my head.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. I scanned my surroundings and saw that I was still in the stairway to the air conditioning plant.

"Let's see if I can sum this up." She held out her hand to pull me to my feet. "I came down here and saw you fighting this weirdo. I fought him for you and got the Pokes back. How's that?"

"Uh," I rubbed my aching head and noticed her sling was torn. "So, what happened to your arm?"

She looked at her arm. "Um, well, it was an intense battle; but enough of that, let's go reunite with the others."

"Are they still here?" I suddenly asked. "What time is it?"

"Late," Olivia held my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>We re-entered the arcade and caught up with the others.<p>

"Hey, where the hell have you two been?" Joey asked, sitting at the same table from earlier.

"Easy, Joseph, or you won't get this back." Olivia held up Polly's golden ball.

"Polly!" Joey quickly snatched it from her hand. "Did you get Amoré back?"

"I sure did." She nodded.

"Where were they?" Téa asked.

"Somehow they ended up in the basement." I shrugged. "They're okay though."

"Are you still mad at me, Lovely?" Tristan asked, still feeling bummed out from before.

"No," Olivia smiled. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." She hugged him.

"Thanks, Lovely." Tristan blushed, hugging her back.

"OK, OK enough of this love fest. Let's go home. It's late." Joey announced.

"Right, come on." Tristan released Olivia and followed Téa and Joey.

I walked behind Olivia. "Hey, I blacked out again, didn't I?"

She looked at me as we walked. "Yeah, you did."

This must have been my sixth blackout and no one seems to know what the deal is. Of the times it happened, Olivia Love has been around me the most of my friends. I wonder if she knows the real reason behind the issue. Whatever it is, it's making me worry immensely.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>next time:<p>

**A student: **Hey, it's that time of year again!

**Joey: **Huh? I don't know, we're freshmen.

**Téa: **He's talking about the Carnival Games.

**Joey: **Did you say...CARNIVAL GAMES! It's Coney Island all over again.

**Yugi**: I don't think it'll be like that, Joey.

**Téa: **Especially if our spot gets stolen.

**Yugi: **No way! Next time: **Into the Fire! Carnival Games!** Great, more to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi:<strong> Today's featured Pokémon is...well there sure were a lot of Pokémon featured today.

**Joey: **How about it be **Poliwag**. It can't walk much because of its weak legs, but prefers swimming. Aren't the spirals cool?

**Yugi: **Did you know that a Poliwag's skin is so thin, you can see its intestines.

**Joey: **You mean the spirals-

**Yugi****: **Yup.

**Joey:** EWW!...That's kinda neat though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading fellas. Oh, and about the confusion with the terms Pokéball and Poké Ball. I use Pokéball for the red and white balls and Poké Ball for the balls in general like a common noun for the types of balls. Lastly, that whole thing about the shiny Pokémon, they will become a huge plot point in a (way) future series of Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh! Anyways, thank you for reading. Stay tuned.**


	7. Carnival Games

**A/N: Well here's a new chapter of Retro. Not much to say here except that I feel this was rushed, but I wanted it to be a certain amount of words and not too long or short. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Fire! Carnival Games!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

The day started off like any other day: Woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and caught the bus to school.

When I entered the front gate of the school, many Sophomores and Juniors were surrounding different areas of campus.

"Good morning, Yugi." Joey followed me through the front gate and wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey, Joey, what's going on here today?" I asked him.

"Well, Yuge, the different classes are claiming spaces for the annual Las Vegas High School Festival." Joey told me as we walked through the main exterior of campus. "It's an event where all four classes set up venues, whether it be games or food stands or whatever, and students and their family and friends have fun and pay. Supposedly, the money goes to fund electives."

"Wow! How do you know all of this?" I asked him as we walked up the stairs to the second floor where our homeroom was situated.

"There are posters all over the school, plus, it's all Tristan talked about for weeks." Joey replied, standing by the homeroom door with me.

We went into the class and took our usual seats. At the front of the class, at the board, was Téa.

"Yugi, Joey, so nice of you to finally join us." Téa stated, smiling at us.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Joey asked, seemingly displeased. "I thought Tristan was our class rep."

"He is, but he's not feeling well, so the principal assigned me to the job of organizing the festival for the Freshmen." Téa replied.

"Ha, so the solider of cleanliness got struck with a bug, huh?" Joey laughed. Olivia glared at him.

"OK! We need to decide what to do for the festival." Téa directed us to her. "If anyone has an idea, raise your hand." The class was filled with students' hands.

This is really exciting. I've never been part of a school festival before. I wonder how it will go? Well, I have one week to find out.

"How about a haunted house?" A black-haired student suggested.

"I'm pretty sure the 11th graders are doing that." Téa noted.

"Well, how about a tasty dessert like funnel cake or something carnival related? We're all going to be hungry." Olivia said with a huge, sweet smile.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea, Lovely." Téa affirmed, writing on the board.

"Guys, guys," Joey stood up and faced the class. "This is a time for entertainment, right? So we could easily raise more money than the other classes if we steal all of their customers."

Téa raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not really what we-"

"So that's why I vote for using sex appeal. We'll have all of our lovely ladies wear costumes and form a cabaret, just like the good city of New York on Broadway." Joey concluded with a cheeky grin.

"Boo!" The female students, aside from Olivia and Téa, threw papers and writing utensils at him. "No way!"

"Ow! Easy girls. I was kidding." Joey cowered behind his desk.

"Alright, class, that's enough." Téa tried calming everyone down as the boys cheered on the girls. When everyone ceased their actions, Joey slowly sat back down in his seat. "Thanks for the sexist idea, Joseph, but I don't think the school would allow us to dress that way. Thank God." Téa and some of the students laughed.

"OK," Joey lowered his head and rubbed his finger against a textbook on his desk. Poor Joey, always getting shot down, heh.

"Any other ideas?" Téa resumed.

"How about a costume contest?" A blond, female student requested.

"A mini sports game, anyone will do," a male student with glasses suggested.

"If nobody has a food stand, can we have a hotdog and hamburger stand?" asked another student.

"Oh, oh, with funnel cake!" added Olivia again.

"Hmm, these are all great ideas." Téa looked at Lint Greendale, who was raising his hand. "What about you, Greendale?"

"Oh, um," Greendale shyly looked around at us. "How about we, um, do a one act play of a excerpt from an issue of Ratman?"

The students, aside from Olivia, Téa, and I looked at him in disgust. That didn't sound like a bad idea, but I think something like that would take more than a week to prepare.

"Never mind," Greendale sighed in defeat.

"It's OK. I'll right it on the board anyway." Téa wrote all of our ideas on the white board.

"Come on, can we think of something exciting?" Joey whined with his arms behind his head as he leaned back on his chair.

"One more time, Wheeler!" growled another male classmate with black, spiky hair.

"Or what?" Joey stood up, making a fist. The two proceeded to argue inaudibly as others joined in.

"Guys, stop it!" Téa pleaded.

This was getting way out of hand so I did what any sane person would do at this point...I whistled loudly. Everyone looked at me.

"Everyone, listen, this is suppose to be a time to have fun, not fight. Right?" Everyone nodded. "So how about this, why don't we make up our own carnival games. I mean, everyone loves carnivals and they especially love games." I swallowed hard as I became quite nervous, "Right?"

"Hey, yeah, that's a great idea!" The black haired student who argued with Joey exclaimed.

"It will be just like an amusement park!" Olivia chided, happily.

"Oh yeah! Carnival games it is then." Joey stood with one foot on his desk.

"Yeah!" voted the rest of the class.

Téa giggled. "Then carnival games it is."

It's good to know that everyone likes my idea.

"Now, what games could we choose? We need to stay in our budget of $500." Téa said.

"I wanna smash something, can we have a bottle toss or something? Or how about a duck hunt type game? People love to shoot things nowadays." Someone asked for.

"Well, I guess this would be a great place to get out your aggression, Paul." Téa advised the black-haired classmate.

"Skee Ball! Face painting!" suggestions were erupting across the room.

So in the end, we decided on five games: A Psyduck hunt game with Tristan's air rifle that Joey can hopefully borrow from him, a bottle toss, a homemade Skee Ball game, face painting, and my personal favorite - Bluebeard Attacks - a large version of Pop-up Pirate. All of which are right in a budget with a couple dollars to spare.

Best of all, Téa pulled some strings and got us the perfect spot: Right by the front gate!

* * *

><p>The students from all classes worked extra hard on their space. We have carnival games, the sophomores have something that Pokémon lovers would enjoy - Contests, juniors have a haunted house in the main part of campus, and the seniors have a food stand. This is going to be a super awesome festival.<p>

* * *

><p>Four days have passed and everything is going smoothly so far.<p>

"Yugi!" Olivia squealed, hugging me with both arms. It's been a month and a half since she was shot and her shoulder was finally healed. "This is the best idea ever! We're gonna have so much fun."

I looked over and noticed Téa helping the other reps hang the sign over the gate that read 'School Festival'.

"I sure hope everyone has fun." I told her, rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you kidding, Yuge? This is going to kick ass." Joey said with nails in his teeth as he hammered the barrel for Bluebeard's Attack.

I sat down to finish the large, paper mache pirate head.

"Hey guys," a nasally voice greeted us.

"Tristan?" The three of us looked at him in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" Joey spat the nails out.

"I came from the back since the front is crowded." Tristan replied, sniffling. "Here," he handed an air rifle to Joey. "It's what you requested, dude."

"I could have come over and got it from you. You didn't have to risk your health." Joey grimaced.

"Dude, I'm fi-Achoo!" Perap pulled out a tissue quickly for him to sneeze into. "Besides, I wanted to see how everyone was doing here."

"We're fine, T." Olivia patted his shoulder. "You should go home and rest so you'll feel better in three days."

"But-Achoo!" Tristan sneezed again.

"See what I mean?" Olivia grinned. "Come on." She pushed him away off campus.

"I feel kinda bad for him." I said out loud.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He's one tough cookie." Joey continued his work.

* * *

><p>After a half hour, the barrel was complete.<p>

"Wow, Joey! You sure know how to build things." I said.

"Pfft, everyone's good at something I suppose." Téa laughed.

"Gee, what do you think my hobby is? I do artsy stuff in my spare time, including models." Joey sneered.

"Hey, why don't you man the face painting section?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Téa agreed.

"Sweet! And I know the perfect person who can be the pirate." Olivia said, rejoining us.

"Who?" We all wondered.

"Tristan of course, he loves to make people laugh." Olivia smiled, widely. "I just hope he doesn't get hurt."

"Do you think this mask will fit over his hair?" I asked, holding up the round pirate mask I made.

"It might." Olivia giggled. "Don't worry. We'll make it work."

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned my head and saw an older teenager by the entrance to our booth. He had black hair in the style of, what appeared to be, cat ears and he was wearing a white headband. Behind him were six other classmates. It was none other than Kreiger Inogashira, a senior and his crew.

"We're getting ready for the school festival. What of it?" Téa rebuked, glaring at the newcomer.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kreiger laughed, evilly. "You can't have this spot. It's where the seniors always have their booth."

Uh-Oh! Things look like they might get out of hand. I stood a few inches behind Téa to make sure Kreiger and his gang don't start something worse than an argument.

"Well, it's first come first serve and the freshmen were here first." Téa defended, crossing her arms.

Kreiger and his group laughed. "That's a load of crap. Now move over so we can use this space to make our okonomiyaki and Voltorb-shaped patties."

"Or what?" Téa pushed, still not moving or changing her expression.

"Or we'll tear this booth apart!" Kreiger declared. A group of at least twenty round red and white Pokémon appeared behind him and the others.

"Oh no you won't!" Joey walked up from behind me with Brutroot by his side. "Brutroot, Tackle. Let's go!" The Turtwig jumped up toward Kreiger.

"Ha! Voltorb, Rollout!" One of the ball Pokémon rolled toward Brutroot and leaped up, striking him and sending him flying into Joey's chest, causing him to spiral backwards and fall to the ground.

"Joey!" Olivia, Téa, and I tended to him as Kreiger and his goons sent their Voltorb to attack.

"Use Rollout and Selfdestruct to scare the vermin." Kreiger ordered.

The Voltorb spread out to do their worst. Some of them rolled over and crashed into the carnival games, while the rest set off tiny explosions that completely destroyed the booth. The other students ran away to avoid having their spots tampered with. Joey ordered his Pidgey and Turtwig to put out the fire with Gust and Sand-Attack. While the other trainers in out class used their Water-type Pokémon - including some Psyduck, Marill, and Staryu - to put out the small fires as well.

I can't believe this...I can't believe someone could be as cold as Kreiger Inogashira. Someone had to stop him and that someone...might as well be me!

"Ha, ha! Feel the destructive power of the Voltorb Squad!" Kreiger sneered.

"Stop it!" I stood in front of the Voltorb to protect our last surviving carnival game - Skee Ball.

"Get him!" Kreiger commanded the Voltorb. All of them surrounded me and simultaneously shocked me with a Thunder Wave attack.

The last thing I remember, was my friends calling out to me before I passed out from paralysis.

...

In the end, our space was dominated by the Voltorb Squad.

* * *

><p>I woke up lethargic and weak, having no idea how much time had passed since the disaster at the festival. Something brushed up against me. I looked down to my side and saw Cindy rubbing her nose against me.<p>

"Hey, girl." I slowly sat up. "Where am I?" My surroundings looked like a small hospital, probably the infirmary.

"Yugi, you're awake!" I heard Olivia shriek from the doorway.

"I'm glad." Téa added, both of them walking up to me.

"What happened with the carnival games?" I asked, ultimately knowing the answer.

"That stuck-up douche, Kreiger, and his gang took it over." Olivia said. "Even though we reported them, it still doesn't change the fact that we have zero time left to rebuild the games."

"We'll just try again next year." Téa deducted, playing with my hair.

"But that space is ours. I know we can get it back if we just pull an all-nighter." I tried to encourage the girls.

"Don't worry about it." Téa stood up and faced the door. "Like I said, we'll try again next year."

"That's right." I heard Olivia whisper as she sat by my side. "It belongs to us." She then stood up next to Téa.

"Where are you going?" Téa asked her as she crossed the threshold.

"Going home. See you guys tomorrow." She beamed before leaving the room.

"Are you going to be OK?" I suddenly asked.

"I'll be fine." Téa replied with her back facing me. "Kreiger was reported, but he'll probably still be able to use that space because of his many Voltorb. It's like negotiating with a terrorist." She sniffled.

Alright, that does it. No one ever makes Téa cry as long as I'm around. OK that was a little much, but she's my friend and I have to do something.

**Normal POV**

"But don't worry about-" Téa looked behind her and noticed Yugi was missing, "Yugi?" The window was opened.

* * *

><p>"What makes you think you have the right to hunt me down, and call me out?" Kreiger asked Lovoya as the pink, dragonic Pokémon hovered before him.<p>

"_As a Pokémon myself, I think it is repulsive how you use innocents to do your dirty work. Also, the fact that you destroyed all the hard work we did is just low._" Lovoya growled, flapping her wings in preparation for battle.

"You were there?" Kreiger wondered. "I didn't see you." Twenty-one Voltorb rolled up behind him.

"_Don't worry about that. Worry about me kicking your ass._" She yowled, pulling out a Pokéball from her heart-shaped pouch on her tummy and releasing Amoré the shiny Electrode.

"You expect one Electrode to be worth a match against over a dozen Voltorb?" Kreiger laughed.

"_It won't be alone._" Lovoya smirked. "_Amoré, use Rollout!_" The blue and white Pokémon rolled toward Kreiger and his Voltorb.

Kreiger moved aside, "Use Screech." The Voltorb formed a horizontal line, parallel to Lovoya and Amoré. The line spanned ten Voltorb with the other ten on top and the last one topping them off. When their formation was complete, they let out a vibration of sound waves which stunned both opposing Pokémon.

"_This is what I get for having an Electrode without Soundproof!_" Lovoya howled, holding her ears.

"Hmph! Voltorb, use SonicBoom." The group, still in perfect alignment, spun around releasing shock waves that bombarded against Amoré, sending it flying into Lovoya. "Now, finish them!" The Voltorb broke their formation and surrounded them as they glared harshly at the duo.

"_This isn't good._" Lovoya struggled to stand, but the collision with Amoré activated its Static ability, leaving her completely immobile.

"Use Explosion!" Kreiger ordered. The ball Pokémon began to glow white with sparks of electricity around them.

"Magnitude!" called a booming voice nearby. A Torkoal emerged in a white light and slammed its front legs on the ground, sending tremors that stopped the Voltorb in mid-explosion, stunning them.

"Where did that come from?" Kreiger asked, confused.

"_Blazer?_" Lovoya inquired, happily.

"There you go again, attacking the innocent. This time it's against some Pokémon." Dark Yugi mentioned, walking up to them.

"Yugi Moto, is that you?" Kreiger asked again.

"You could say that." Dark Yugi chided, "Or you can just call me your worst nightmare come true."

"What do you want?" The senior questioned once again.

"You have trespassed in the souls of each member of my class. For that, you must play a game with me." Dark Yugi scowled at him.

"I don't have time for this. C'mon, Voltorb." Kreiger gathered his Pokémon.

"Are you afraid? Afraid to play this Shadow Game with me?" Dark Yugi asked, crossing his arms.

"What kind of game are we talking about here?" Kreiger asked. Cindy, Spot, and Volt pushed the large man-maid Skee Ball game up to them.

"This machine was the only one of our games not to be destroyed in your terrorist attack." Dark Yugi chuckled, lightly. "That's just what you are, a terrorist - a monster."

"Get to the point!" Kreiger growled, becoming annoyed.

"Shame on you." Dark Yugi waved his index finger back and forth. "I like to torment my prey before a meal."

"OK, you're starting to creep me out, kid." Kreiger said, intimidated.

The Millennium Puzzle shone a golden light, causing the machine to double in size.

"This will be a game I like to call, Voltorb Skee Ball." Dark Yugi deduced. "We will each use ten of your lovely Voltorb to bowl into the holes. Whoever has the highest score, wins of course."

"Hmm, I don't like the idea of anyone else using my Voltorb, but what do I get if I win?" Kreiger asked, curious.

"If I win, you get the space at the festival AND may finish what you started and kill me." Dark Yugi proposed with a calm demeanor.

"_Yugi no!_" Lovoya cried.

"Don't worry, Lovoya, I'll be fine." He gave her a genuine smile. "Now, where were we?" He redirected his attention at Kreiger. "Oh yeah, do you have the guts to play?"

"I like the stakes, so of course I have the guts. What happens if you win?" Kreiger asked.

"You will be subject to a Penalty Game." Dark Yugi incited with a snide grin.

"Interesting," Kreiger motioned for his Voltorb to get into position. "Let's start then."

"You go first." Dark Yugi insisted, moving aside.

"Alright, check this out, wimp." Kreiger picked up one of his Voltorb and rolled it up the giant machine, landing inside the 50 hole.

Lovoya and Amoré joined Dark Yugi.

"_You sure you know what you're doing?_" She asked him. "_I know you're good at games, but this is one game that is determined by strength._"

Kreiger got two more Voltorb into the 100 hole.

Dark Yugi shook his head, "Not exactly."

The next Voltorb landed in the 40 hole followed by one in the 50 hole.

"While it may be true that just the right amount of strength added on a ball could determine where it will land, it is the power of the mind that will truly help you with your aim." Dark Yugi interpreted.

The remaining Voltorb landed in the following: 50, 30, 20, 50, and 30. Kreiger's total score was 520 points.

"Try to beat that, you amateur." Kreiger challenged with a smug look.

"I will." Dark Yugi gently picked up a Voltorb and rolled it weakly into the 10 hole. (**Kreiger:** 520, **Yugi: **10)

Kreiger laughed. "I knew you were all talk."

Dark Yugi ignored him and tried again. The next two Voltorb bounced off the 100 holes on either side and landed in the 10 hole. (**Kreiger: **420, **Yugi:** 30)

Kreiger burst into laughter again.

"_Yugi, if you have a plan, you better go with it now._" Lovoya encouraged. Amoré let out a weak, robotic cry by her side.

Dark Yugi growled and rolled the next two Voltorb into the 50 hole. (**Kreiger:** 420, **Yugi: **130)

"Well, looks like you got some game after all." Kreiger rolled his eyes then smiled, "But the only way you'll win is if the next rolls are 100s."

"You sure love to hear yourself talk, Inogashira." Dark Yugi smirked before rolling the next two into both 100 hole. (**Kreiger: **420, **Yugi: **330)

"You just got lucky, twerp." Kreiger insulted, glaring at him.

Dark Yugi took a deep breath before scoring a total of 60 with his next two tosses. (**Kreiger: **420, **Yugi: **390)

"_Come on, Yugi, you only need a 30 or higher to win!_" Lovoya cheered. "_You can do it!_"

"_Electrode!_" buzzed Amoré with a cheesy smile.

_That's what you think, pinky._ Kreiger softly kicked his remaining Voltorb beside his feet, causing it to stealthy roll up to Dark Yugi.

Just as Dark Yugi was about to make his final move, "Thunder Wave!" The lone Voltorb shocked him as his arm was in the air.

"_You cheater!_" roared Lovoya.

"The best win by cheating. Voltorb, Tackle." The ball Pokémon tackled Dark Yugi's shin, causing him to fall back, letting go of the Voltorb.

"Ha, ha, I win!" Kreiger declared as the one Voltorb jumped into his arms.

"_Yugi, are you alright?_" Lovoya flew to his side along with Amoré. There was no reply, "_Yugi!_"

Kreiger laughed, manically. "Now, as you said, not only do I keep my spot, but I get to take your life. Voltorb," The Electric-type prepared its attack.

"I don't think so, Inogashira." Dark Yugi said in a gruff voice, the Eye of Anubis appearing on his forehead.

"What do you mean? Are you going back on your own deal?" Kreiger questioned, shaking his fist. Voltorb's body crackled with electricity.

"I didn't lose." Dark Yugi glared at him with his blood red eyes. "Also, I have very little tolerance for cheaters." The eye on his forehead glowed.

"W-What are you talking about? And what is that eye?" Kreiger pointed to his opponent's forehead.

"Check the scoreboard." The spiky-haired teen pointed to the machine that read 430. (**Kreiger: **420, **Yugi: **430) This means the Voltorb landed in the 40 orifice.

"No way!" Kreiger backed away.

"As for your Penalty Game, where do you think those Voltorb went?" Dark Yugi pointed to the ground. "The Voltorb damaged the ball return mechanism during your earlier attack, meaning the only place they could go is either out due to being crowded, or-"

The twenty Voltorb popped out of the ground, surrounding their trainer and ready to explode.

"It's so nice living in a town with a soft dirt ground." Dark Yugi rubbed his foot against the ground, attracting sand on it. "Now then, Penalty Game! Shocking Explo-"

"_Yugi, don't!_" Lovoya swooped in and dropped her Electrode into the center of the angry Voltorb. Amoré induced a protective green barrier around them, only causing the Voltorb to release a small pop.

"Why did you stop the attack from hurting him, Lovely?" Dark Yugi softly asked, referring to her by her nickname.

"_Just stop already, Yugi._" Tears welled up in her large, purple eyes. "_I know all of these people have done hurtful things, but death is never the answer._ _Trudge, Lucius, Fender, Jackpot, Fortuno, and Sho have all fell victim to your spells. Enough is enough!_" Lovoya pleaded, flying into his arms.

The protective barrier faded and Amoré let out a sad sigh as he looked at all of the unconscious Voltorb. Kreiger watched both scenes and began to feel remorseful, but relieved.

After about a minute or two of silence, Dark Yugi stroked the Deikou's wing over the small scar which is her shoulder in human form. The same shoulder now healed from Jackpot the Yellow Spider's gunshot.

"You're right." The spirit admonished, endearingly. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You really would forgive someone even after they hurt you?"

Lovoya nodded. "_I represent love, not vengeance. That's another Pokémon for another day._"

"You were the one responsible for hurting those people?" Kreiger questioned. The topic of Dark Yugi's victims' fates were all over the news, but they were previously listed as freak accidents.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Inogashira. The only reason I am sparing your pathetic life is because 1, Lovely is a dear friend of mine and 2, your Pokémon will be orphans." Dark Yugi returned his four Pokémon as the Skee Ball machine magically decreased to its normal size. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to work on repairing our booth."

The group of Voltorb woke up and gathered around Kreiger. The senior took one final look at Dark Yugi and left campus with his Pokémon.

"_Thank you._" The love demon Pokémon smiled, wagging her tail.

"Like I said, you are a dear friend of mine and Yugi's." Dark Yugi clarified.

"_Are you ever going to tell me who YOU really are?_" Lovoya asked. Amoré hopping to her side.

"Possibly, just not right now." Dark Yugi pat her head in between her horns.

"_Heh, great, so now what do we do?_" Lovoya asked, pulling out the keys to the front gate of campus. "_Téa and I were entrusted with the keys to the front gate so we can re-do our both._"

"Well, then I guess we better assemble the troops for a little midnight build-a-thon." Dark Yugi smirked, pulling out a cellphone.

* * *

><p>After getting the word out, the puzzle around his neck shimmered and Yugi stood in his place.<p>

"Where am I?" Yugi looked around. "What happened?"

"_Yugi!_" Lovoya wrapped her claws around him, hugging him tightly.

"Not again," he sighed. "What happened this time?"

Lovoya pulled away. "_You and I have a lot to discuss before the other get here._"

"Like what? And what do you mean by others?" Yugi asked, scratching his head.

"_Sit down, this may shock you._" Lovoya held him by the shoulders, making him sit on the ground. "_OK, here goes._" She took a deep breath. "_Kreiger Inogashira took our space, destroying everything. That's why we're here, to help the others re-build the booth._" Lovoya ciphered, leaving out the part about their game.

"There's more isn't there?" Yugi looked at Amoré. "Why is Amoré here?"

"_Yugi, in these past few months since these blackouts started, you've done so much to save me. You may not remember, but I do and I know you have a pure heart and I promise I'll help you figure out why you're having them._" Lovoya told him, illuminating a white light.

Yugi turned his head and was surprised to see Olivia Love in place of the Deikou.

"You are the Deikou?" He asked, still in shock, "But how?"

"Don't worry about it now." Olivia hugged him. "Just know that I trust you enough with my secret and will always be there to help you."

Yugi smiled with a blush. "You can count on me, Lovely."

"Yay!" She pulled away and giggled. "Come on, let's get to work." She held out her hand, noticing others approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

On the day of the festival

All of the attendees, human and Pokémon alike were enjoying the different booths. The freshman took a break from their station to watch the sophomores' Pokémon put a show in the style of a Pokémon Contest. Cindy, Brutroot, Perap, and Amoré especially enjoyed the dazzling performances. Each contestant received a customary red ribbon with a blue brooch and white trimmings representing our school colors with our logo in the center.

* * *

><p>Later, as Joey was working on a customer at the face painting section of our booth, "Hey Joey, why don't you go in the haunted house with us?" Téa asked with a grin.<p>

"No way, you know I hate spooky things." Joey replied, painting a red and white Pokéball on either customer's cheek.

"Please Joseph," Olivia placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you a kiss."

"Well, when you put it that way." Joey looked at her, making him mess up his artwork by placing a white spot, that should have been in the center of the ball, in the center of the red.

"Hey!" The customer whined.

"Oops, sorry." Joey then looked closely at the error. "Hey, it's alright." He placed a white dot in the center. "There, now it's a Sport Ball."

"Oh yeah," the customer looked at his face in the mirror. "Thanks, Wheeler." He stood up and left.

"Anytime," Joey waved and then turned his attention back at Olivia. "Alright, but it has to be on the lips for thirty seconds and if I want tongue you have to oblige."

"OK," Olivia winked.

"Whoa, whoa hold it!" Tristan arrived. "Why does he get one?"

Oh boy, there Tristan goes again. It's fun watching him try to get with Olivia, but I just hope she thinks so too.

"Yuge, help. Who do you think should go with her?" Joey asked me.

"Well," I tried to say, but Olivia jumped in.

"Guys, guys, why don't all three of us go?" She mentioned.

"What?" Tristan and Joey looked at each other in disgust.

"Olivia!" Téa called from the Bluebeard's Attack game.

"Oh right, come on, Tristan." Olivia started to drag him toward the game.

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

"Gonna have to take a rain check on that kiss." Olivia apologized.

"Gee, I get no luck with girls." Joey sighed, sitting back down.

"Don't worry, there's someone out there for everyone." I said, trying to cheer up my best friend.

"I guess." Joey said, looking at the people playing our Psyduck Hunt, Bottle Toss, and Skee Ball games.

"Hello, Yugi." Kreiger greeted, walking up to us with his twenty-one Voltorb.

"Oh, hi." I greeted back. Joey remained silent with mixed emotions.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I did yesterday. We're cool, right?" Kreiger held out his hand.

"There's something fishy about this, Yuge. Don't trust him." Joey whispered in my ear.

I wanted to agree with him, but when I quickly looked in Olivia's direction, she nodded which meant to trust him I assume.

"Yeah, of course we're cool." I looked at him and shook his hand. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Thanks," a smile crossed his face. It seemed weird to me, but I think i was a real smile. "As a token of my apology, how about I give you and your friends free Voltorb burgers and okonomiyaki on me."

"What?" Joey shot out of his seat. "Now you're talking." Brutroot crawled out from under the chair.

"Ah!" I heard Tristan cry, flying out of the barrel of the Bluebeard's Attack game.

"That was fun." A little boy cooed.

Tristan removed the mask and hurried to us. "Did someone say free okonomiyaki?" He asked, panting.

"Of course, follow me." Kreiger motioned for us to follow him. Joey, Tristan, and their Pokémon followed him as Olivia and Téa walked up to me.

"What did Kreiger want?" Téa asked.

"He apologized for being a jerk and offered us food." I replied. Cindy squeaked happily from my shoulder.

"I guess anyone can change." Téa sighed and wrapped an arm around me. "Come on, let's eat."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Yeah!"

Olivia followed us with Amoré and the Voltorb behind her.

* * *

><p>"This is so good!" Joey exclaimed in delight as he ate his Voltorb-shaped patty.<p>

"I love okonomiyaki!" Tristan proclaimed, enjoying the Japanese pancake. Both teens shared their treat with Perap and Brutroot.

"Is that your Cyndaquil?" Kreiger asked.

"It sure is. This is Cindy." I petted her. She let out a loud squeak.

"Hello, Cindy. Have one one of these." He hand her a Voltorb-shaped slider. She chirped in elation, before enjoying her little burger.

"Wow! Thanks, Kreiger." I smiled, brightly.

"Anything for a friend." Kreiger said. His Voltorb bounced up and down with huge smiles on their faces, alongside Amoré the shiny Electrode.

This turned out to be a greet school festival. I made a new friend, the games were a success, and best of all I have a guardian angel in Olivia Love. I just hope she can help me figure out the major issue at hand.

"Hey, wait a minute." Joey cut in, after finishing his burger. "I'm still waiting for a kiss."

"Get in that haunted house and we'll talk." Olivia flirted.

We all laughed as Joey was left to figure out the situation for himself.

"If you're serious, I'll totally do it." Joey added.

We continued to laugh.

"I'm serious!" Joey's face reddened.

Oh, Joey, how we love you so.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>next time<p>

**Olivia:** Yugi, I need your help with something.

**Yugi: **What is it Lovely?

**Olivia:** My friend, Mayumi, has a crush on Joey and I figured since I'm close to you aside from him-

**Yugi:** I know, you need my help hooking them up right?

**Olivia:** Exactly!

**Joey:** Hey, Yugi, I need your help with something.

**Yugi:** What? Two people want me to write a love letter? Oh boy.

**Olivia: **Hey, what's Téa up to?

**Yugi**: She's trying to change a bossy teacher's rule about not having Pokémon in class after catching me with Cindy.

**Olivia:** That damn Medusa! *growls*

**Yugi:** Next time, **The Face of Truth! Skin Deep Beauty!** It's true what they say...

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi: <strong>Today's featured Pokémon is **Voltorb**. This Pokémon is a ticking time bomb. Don't make them angry or they will surely explode. Did you know that some people believe they are haunted Pokéballs possessed by Ghost-type Pokémon?

**Joey:** What? Electrode too? *Yugi nods* Ah! Tell Olivia to get rid of that thing! *whimpers*

**Yugi:** *laughs* Oh Joey

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well another one bites the dust. Hope you enjoyed and if you didn't, I'm sorry? I don't know what to say. Bye-e.  
><strong>


End file.
